Heroes
by hihi22
Summary: Videl was trying to discover her Dad's obsession with this "Z" Hero Gang. They we're trying to predict the next evil to inflict itself upon Earth. Somehow along the lines, Gohan and Videl crossed paths. Highschool, Saiyaman, and the World Tournament is enough for one girl to handle.
1. Chapter 1

_[Background for the present circumstance]_

Hercule Satan "saved the world" from the terrible monster Cell, while the Z fighters went back to a normal life for a couple years. Videl does her best to help the Police Force in Satan City, determined to become the World Martial Arts Champion like her father one day.

In recent years, there was a warning sent to Dende from New Namek of an approaching threat in the Universe. It is unclear what is causing it, but the new force has destroyed multiple planets.

The Kais have come together in Otherworld to ask the deceased Goku and his Z fighters to some how combat this new foe, which is why Goku lets himself be brought back to life.

An envoy from the new threat is being sent to Earth's galaxy as we speak to check out that region of the Universe.

The envoy enters the World Martial Arts Tournament to see it's best athletes and fighters, where the Z gang competes in hopes of fending off any further advances from the new threat since they don't know what this new foe looks like.

Gohan and Videl meet, both through competing, High School, and through Saiyaman. Although Videl will be suspicious, she slowly starts forming affectionate feelings towards Saiyaman and Gohan separately.

This story will focus more on Gohan and Videl's romantic developments then major battles or excessive "adventure" story lines. That stuff bores me. My writing is a bit.. breezy, but if you don't like it, you don't need to read it. I'm trying to set up the story so I can focus more fully on Gohan and Videl.

* * *

**Heroes:**

[present]

She didn't even know if it was sensical.

Videl Satan is Satan City's sweetheart, a hero for many citizens when fighting against crime, a symbol of hope for the Satan City Police Force. She was wealthy, strong, quick-witted, and curious.

What was the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat?'

She had too much on her mind lately. This mysterious 'Hero Force' her dad is apparently obsessed with, how to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament without her dad finding out until it was too late, and maintaining her work for the police force, all catch up with a girl.

The "Semi-Competitive World Martial Arts Tournament Trial Run-Through" was in a month and she needed to train more. And could you pick a longer name for the pre-opening trials? It was new this year; a way to weed out those not capable of a decent fight since so many fighters and athletes entered. It had three benefits: to cut out about half of the competition so that the Tournament could be completed in a day, including opening and placement trials, to scope out competition, and it roughly imitated how the original tournament was set up years ago. Couldn't argue there.

But this Hero Force, as she called them, kept leading her to dead ends in her research. And why is Daddy so interested in them? Is he trying to join them? To challange them? What is going on?

* * *

_[One week ago]_

_ Videl needed that damn key! Her father wasn't picking up his phone. She was shuffling through his desk drawer when some papers fell to the floor._

_ Oh shit, she thought as she picked up the pile, hoping the papers remand in the right order so her father wouldn't know she was snooping._

_ Yet something caught her eye. It was a secret flap underneath the bottom of the drawer. She dug her fingernails into the corner, but the flap wouldn't budge. How frustrating. She could just break it, but then it would be obvious she was in Mr. Satan's desk. Maybe if she fiddled with the bottom side of the drawer, then he couldn't immediately see the damage? She thrusted her fist into the bottom a couple times, until the underneath panel of the drawer unattached itself from the rest of the wood._

_ Out fell a large, overly stuffed manilla file._

_ Strange, Videl thought as she examined the file and glanced into it. Pictures? And a lot of paper. She suddenly felt that this file contained personal material and that if someone found her looking at them then she could get in trouble._

_ She quickly closed the folder. She could better observe those items in her room._

* * *

Bulma sat at the kitchen table with Gohan, Roshi, Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, and Vegeta at the Kame House. This was turning into an interesting conversation.

"I mean, c'mon Bulma, you can't be serious", exclaimed Krillin. "How could you possibly think that egocentric baffoon would help us out in anyway possible!?"

"I'm just saying, Krillin, that he has more to offer than many of us want to admit! I don't care for the man much either, but he knows how to work a crowd and has the world in his hairy palm!"

"You really think they'll be watching Hercule?", questioned Yamcha.

"Mm, he is everywhere. Billboards, commercials, the news.. It would seem this new threat could very easily mistake him for the toughest fighter on Planet Earth," stated Roshi.

"But then that wouldn't be an issue, when the threat does eventually come to Earth they'll be unprepared and we can take them out quick," exclaimed Krillin, who was holding his daughter as she colored pictures on the table during this very boring conversation.

"Possibly.. Or they may find it too easy a target and plan some major invasion while blowing everything up. Would it not be better to try and scare them off? Or at least put them in a position to have to strategize they're next move," stated Yamcha.

"Well, if there is one thing we gathered from Dende and the other Namkiens, it is that some spy will be stopping by to check Earth's fighters out. Maybe if we find this envoy, we can challenge him. That way, we can figure how strong the enemy will be and he'll be able to pass on that earth isn't the place to mess with? And where else would the envoy go except…", trailed Gohan.

"Except?"

"The World Martial Arts Tournament."

* * *

_[one week ago]_

_Videl sat down at her desk and carefully opened the file again. She started setting out the contents when her phone began to buzz. She saw 'DADDY' flash across her screen, as if it was fate itself telling her to mind her own business. She was never good at that._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Pumpkin, Daddy didn't mean to miss your calls! Is everything ok?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yea! I just needed the key for the storage unit outside. I broke something in the gym and wanted to replace."_

_"Oh- Oh of course! Just too strong, honey, just like your Old Man! HAHAHA, just like your Daddy!"_

_"So the key?"_

_"HAHAHA- what? NO! I said gold not bronze! I'M THE CHAMP! THE CHAMP ONLY-"_

_She hung up. He gets carried away with work sometimes. Well, always._

* * *

"The World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Hmm, well. That makes sense", agreed Bulma.

"I.. guess..", winced Krillin, ".. but if we all enter, I don't think some of us will get as far with Gohan and Vegeta in the running."

"_I_ will not be fighting", growled Vegeta. "The only competition I consider worthy of my time is Kakkarot's eldest, whom I can fight whenever I damn well please!"

"What if Dad came back?" questioned Gohan.

Everyone was silent as Gohan held his hand to his chin.

"Well Gohan.. your dad had said he didn't want to come back.. because.." stopped Krillin.

"Because the threats were after him! But it isn't because of him this time! And this foe can destroy whole planets, we'll need Dad's help", claimed Gohan.

"You've got a point there, Kid. My vote is for bringing Goku back", chimed Bulma.

Krillin and Yamcha slowly nodded, while Roshi hummed in agreement.

Android 18 and Vegeta stood in the corner silent.

"Great! I'll run up to the lookout and talk with Dende and Piccolo about using the dragonballs. We'll probably have to take a trip to New Namek because Earth's can't revive Dad anymore", finalized Gohan. "And Krillin, it would be helpful for everyone to enter just so we have eyes everywhere, right?"

"I gotcha Gohan. Bulma, you better dust off that space ship. Looks like we're going to need it", said Krillin. "The tournament is four months away, and this year they have some weird pre-pre-opening tournament round they added. It shouldn't be a problem, just an extra annoying step for us. That's in a month though, so we'd need to be back from New Namek by then."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_[one week ago]_

_Videl's communicator buzzed. Damn it. This week had been crazy, it's like Hostage Week for Criminals everywhere or something!_

_She'll get back to the file later. She currently had the paperwork, pictures, and newspaper articles strewed all over her desk. Who are these people? _

_Ugh. She still had homework to finish._

_She clicked her communicator on, "What's up, Chief?"_

* * *

"But Mom!"

"NO BUTS, Mister! How can you be doing this to your poor Mother?! I'll I've wanted is for you to be an intelligent young man, one who is prided on his brain and logic! Hm? Does this make me a bad Mother?! WELL DOES IT, SON GOHAN?!"

"No! Of course not-"

"You're RIGHT 'of course not', because I have worked too hard at schooling you for you to quit now and go save the Universe AGAIN! I mean really, how many times does this place have to be saved?! And WHY is it ALWAYS YOU!? You Saiyans and fighting! I thought you were over that phase now!?"

"But Mom, the World Tournament won't distract me from any studying- promise! And think about the money! I'll be able to get into any school we want, to continue studying after this new foe is defeated!" claimed Gohan.

Chi Chi froze. Money? Whatever school? Fighting? How did this all end up in the same train of thought?

"Fine."

"What, Mom?"

"Go ahead and enter the tournament and win the money. And go ahead and run off with your father's friends again and fight. But on _one condition_", said Chi Chi.

Gohan gulped, "Uh.. Yes?"

"You have to enter into High School."

* * *

High School? He didn't know what to say, nor was he expecting that to be his Mother's condition. But if that's what she wanted…

He'd start in a month after he went to New Namek, also something Chi Chi wasn't happy hearing about, but perked up quite a but when she found out that her Goku would be coming back.

So Namek, the Pre-Tournament Challenge, and then.. High School.

Piccolo and Dende received the idea well enough, although there was doubt about using the New Namek dragonballs. What if they needed them for something else? In the end, it was decided that Piccolo and Gohan would travel to New Namek and bring Goku back to life, and restore the order of things. Goku balanced out the Son family, the Z Warriors, and helped protect the Earth.

Yes, it was time for Son Goku to come home.

New Namek reminded him of his childhood. Well, obviously it looked the same. But his time with galactic monsters and spaceships just brought a wave of déjà vu into Gohan's mind.

With the Namkens translating their wish, the guardian dragon of the dragonballs nodded his head.

Moments later, a presence was felt in Gohan's heart that he had been missing for too long. Missing for seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

Videl would just casually walk up to the sign up sheet, sign her name, and then hang out with the other fighters. Her Dad would be too busy with the Press and training in his own personal room to notice she was present.

He didn't even have to come and try out, the perks of winning the last tournament was that he immediately moved to the trials that took place on the morning of the tournament.

Ok, just blend in and stay away from cameras. She was number 57. She'd be here awhile.

* * *

"Number 167? Geez! How many fighters can there possibly be?," exclaimed a surprised Goku. The tournament had changed a lot since his day as champ.

"There looks to be hundreds here", stated Krillin. "Since when was this a free for all?"

"I saw we go eat! What kind of food do you think they have here?" asked Goku.

"Haha, oh Dad! I'm sure we'll find something around here. After we eat we can sit and watch some of the fighters, maybe find that envoy we've been looking for?" finished Gohan.

Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Android 18, and Yamcha all continued walking around for a while. Discovering a couple stands of food and buying out there whole stock worth of supplies later, the gang found bleachers to wait on to watch the various fighters compete. Everyone needed to fight twice, hopefully eliminating a majority portion of the fighters here.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Tien?" questioned Yamcha.

"Yea! How is he? It's been forever since I've seen him", exclaimed Goku.

"Well, I tried to find him but with no such luck. I left a message about the pre-qualifying tournament matches for him with Baba, but I didn't hear back. Maybe she didn't tell him?" said Gohan.

"Baba is an interesting one, alright. Well, I guess we'll see if he shows up", stated Krillin.

Their discussion was cut off as two fighters entered the ring.

"NUMBERS 57 AND 84. READY. BEGIN!"

A girl half the size of the fighter in front of her suddenly lounged forward, successfully gaining the upper hand on her opponent. With quick jabs, powerful kicks, and stealthy dodges, this girl clearly had skill.

"Wow, this girl kind of reminds you of Chi Chi, doesn't she?" laughed Krillin.

Gohan was impressed to say the least. She could certainly throw a punch or two. She was half the man's size!

The fight continued, with this girl clearly having the upper hand. One punch after the other, until-

A loud commotion came from the other side of the ring, where a barreling Hercule Satan thundered loudly, "VIDEL!"

Distracted by the sudden burst coming from Hercule, the girl turned, giving her opponent an open shot to her stomach.

The girl, Videl, stumbled back and winced. Hercule quickly resumed yelling, "HOW DARE YOU HIT MY LITTLE GIRL! I'LL PULVERIZE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Videl was quick to straighten herself out, while her opponent became shaky at the knees. The Z gang froze. This girl was the daughter of Hercule Satan? But she seemed too accomplished a fighter to have anything to do with that man. Guess he was strong for human standards.

Gohan noticed the girl become visibly irritated. She stomped over to her father, arms crossed and looking ready to murder. After what appeared to be a quick argument, Hercule stomped off yelling something about "talking to her later".

Yet as soon as Videl turned around to face her opponent, he was halfway across the field outside of the ring. Apparently, Hercule Satan's threats got to him.

As Videl angrily put her hands on her hips, she looked around briefly at the other fighters around her.

Gohan's eyes connected with Videl's, only for a second as she glanced back towards the stairs of the ring she stomped down.

* * *

As the end of the day neared, and the Z gang stabilizing their place in the opening round for the tournament, Gohan thought back to everyone he'd seen.

No one stood out. This envoy was going to be harder to find then he thought! No one else had any clue who he was either. Suddenly, his memory of the girl named Videl, Hercule's daughter, came into his mind.

She was quite a fighter. I wonder if she'll make it into the tournament?

Gohan sighed.

* * *

His first day of school had finally come. With all that had happened in the last month he'd almost forgot about this "one condition", until his mother so kindly reminded him a week before he'd start classes.

Gohan floated on Nimbus, donning his new Orange Star High student badge, thinking about what type of people he'd meet. He'd never really spent time with kids his age. Just dinosaurs.. and aliens.

He let Nimbus go back home as he entered Satan City. Now to find the school building. It couldn't be that hard..

* * *

Videl was running late. She had been rummaging through the contents of the file again when the Chief called her in.

Yet as she approached the scene of the crime, she noticed the officers moving hand-cuffed thugs into the backs of their cars.

"What happened here? You just called me, Chief!"

"Oh, Videl! You'll never believe what happened! This young man with golden hair showed up out of the sky and took everyone out! It was the craziest thing I've ever seen!"

"Gold hair? Who was it?", questioned Videl further. Who the hell was taking care of _her_ job? She'd be damned if this kid showed up again, one-upping her.

"I don't know Videl, I thought maybe he was a friend of yours."

"And why would he be a friend of mine?" she seethed.

"Well, he was wearing your same Orange Star student badge."

* * *

Gohan walked into the classroom nervously.

"Now, now! Quiet you rascals! We have a new student with us today, named… "

"Oh, uh- Gohan", stated Gohan meekly.

"Yes, well Gohan here received full points on all his entrance exams. I think you all should be kind to him, he can help half of you pass this class!"

Snickers and coughs could be heard around the room. Gohan continued to stand there awkwardly. This was certainly different..

"Now take a seat please, Gohan."

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl jumped out of her seat waving her hands in the air accessibly, in case Gohan missed her.

"Hey new boy, come sit up here! There's an empty seat!" giggled the girl.

Gohan quickly hustled up the stairs and took a seat, turning to the blond who immediately introduced herself.

"Hi there, I'm Erasa!"

"Well, hello. I'm Gohan," he stated sheepishly.

"Guess what? You're one lucky kid to be sitting here! This girl next to me is Videl Satan, the daughter of the one and only Hercule Satan, can you believe that? And next to her is Sharpener," bragged Erasa.

"Oh wow, the daughter of Mr. Satan? That must be pretty cool, huh?"

Videl kept her head straight, barely acknowledging his reaction.. She had other things to think about now- like the Gold Fighter.

"Listen Nerd Boy, Videl doesn't need to hear about how great her Pops is- she already knows," interrupted Sharpener.

For some reason Videl felt annoyed that Sharpener said anything at all, and quickly jumped in, "Shut it, Sharpener."

She turned to Gohan finally, taking in his appearance. He looked strangely familiar.

"Have we met before?"

"Um.. ," Gohan mumbled. Only at the World Martial Arts pre-tournament round. She can't know about me fighting. That would lead to too many questions!

"N- no," ended Gohan. "I think I just have a familiar face!"

Videl looked at him for a second, then turned back to the teacher. Like she said, she had more important things to think about.

For the rest of the period Erasa blabbed about gossip and other people he may be introduced to, not finishing until the bell rang for next period.

But she did invite Gohan to sit with them at lunch, which was nice of her. And so he did, come lunch period. Gohan and his mound of food with the other three starring at him.

* * *

For the most part, school went well. Gym was a little awkward when he apparently jumped 25 feet into the air when other kids couldn't to catch a baseball, but he could probably play that off as a stroke of luck.

The school day was finally over and-

"Hey, you!"

Gohan stopped and turned around to see Videl stomping towards him.

"Uh- yes?"

"I know I've seen you somewhere. What did you say your last name was?" questioned Videl.

"S-Son. It's Son," ended Gohan.

Videl starred at him for another second.

"Well, Son Gohan, it's nice to meet you. I know I can't place it, but I know we've met. Maybe you could hang out with Erasa, Sharpener, and I sometime, since you're new?"

Gohan contemplated this. Why not? It'd be nice to have friends his age, afterall.

"Sure, that sounds great," chided Gohan. "I appreciate it. I don't know anyone in Satan City!"

"Oh? Where do you live?"

"In the 439 Mountain area."

Videl froze. What? That's like 500 miles away..

"Isn't.. that a bit far?"

"Oh! Yea- haha, but.. umm.. that's how dedicated I am to my education. Plus.. uhh, I know someone who lives the next city over and I stay there when I want. My family really likes the quiet.." exclaimed Gohan.

Yikes.. Way to go, Gohan! For a normal person, that's way to far to travel just for school!

Videl just eyed him suspiciously. Right.

"Well, I'll see you in class, Gohan", as Videl began to walk away.

"Right! Of course. Thanks Videl. Have a good afternoon! Ha..," concluded Gohan as Videl walked away. That.. was.. close.

But that was nice of her to invite me to hang out! For Hercule's daughter, she sure seemed opposite of him. Harsh, rash, petite, and.. attractive? She didn't look bad, it's just not like Gohan noticed those things.

He sighed. What an interesting day. Saving the world is nothing compared to high school!


	3. Chapter 3

Videl layed down on her bed. Why was this new kid bothering her so much? He seemed so familiar. Not that it's that important, he's just some nerd boy anyway. Although Erasa seem quite taken, not that that was abnormal.

Tall, dark hair that jets up, those dark eyes.. He seemed so small for how tall he is. Then there was him jumping an ungodly height to catch that baseball, which helped her team win, so she couldn't complain. Just become suspicious.

She walked back over to her desk. Taking out the contents of the file once more, she became frustrated. Why were these people so hard to find information on? Literally, what was in this file was everything she could find online, in the library, or through the Police. She'd have to give her dad credit, he did his research.

She looked at the faulty, cheap edition of the _Inquirer_ that came out a month after her Father's defeat of Cell. The headline read: **ALIENS ACTUALLY DEFEATED CELL**. I mean, why would he even want that?

There were a couple other similar newspaper cutouts, all seemingly irrelevant. The bios her Father collected were on various fighters in the previous Martial Arts Tournament. Competition? Did her dad care _that_ much to keep files on those he deemed worth fighting?

Hm.

Back to the picture. It was of three young teenage boys all wearing orange gis. For some reason, they looked a bit familiar. An older gentleman stood behind them in black, traditional Chinese garb. His grey hair distinct against the others black hair, or.. bald head.

Her communicator beeped again. Of course.

* * *

Gohan left Bulma's. Satan City needed all the help it could get. He had to stop another crime on his way home from school today. Geez!

He was pretty impressed with his new costume; he looked like a real superhero! He flew towards Satan City. It was time to show that city what he was made of.

* * *

Videl threw a punch at the thugs face, his stupid mask covering his identity. Well, not for long. Suddenly, a bomb went off to the side of her. Shit. That'll hurt later.

Videl was thrown back by the explosion, coughing loudly when her stomach made impact with the ground, knocking the wind out of her. And if that wasn't bad enough, she could smell smoke. Great.

She slowly got to her feet. She had to see if she could get people away from the rising flames slowly enveloping the bank she was in. And where did those stupid masked thugs go?! UGH.

She wobbled around, the smoke was getting thicker.

"HEY! IS ANYONE IN HERE?" She yelled. "I'M HERE TO HELP!"

She thought there was movement in the corner. She got on all fours, getting as low to the ground as possible to help with her vision. She saw a foot. Quickly, she worked her way over the foot attached to an unconscious bank teller. She quickly glanced around behind the counter, not seeing anyone else there.

She yanked the man over her shoulder. She'd just have to bolt for the emergency door on the side. The front door exploded with the bomb and was now barricaded by rubble.

But as Videl began to stagger towards the door at the opposite end of her location, she quickly realized this might not be her best option. Well, strike this. Let's break a window. Unfortunately, banks now install bulletproof windows in their buildings. Ironic. Can't break through yet can't break out. Shit. Again.

The smoke was getting thicker. She pulled her shirt up to her nose to prevent more smoke from entering her system. She needed to get this man out of here! Her vision was becoming fuzzy in addition to not being able to see five feet in front of her now.

She had to keep trying! She did not give up. And where did those damn thugs go?!

Videl could feel her knees giving in. NO! Keep trying to find an escape.

Yet suddenly, Videl felt very light. Almost too light, where did the man go she was holding? She felt something rock hard around her, carrying her?

Suddenly fresh air found it's way into her lungs. She gasped for more or it, coughing violently as toxic fumes threatened her lungs.

She looked up into the eyes of… a visor? What the hell?

A man leaned over her, wearing an orange helmet, green tunic, and… red cape? This was not real life. She was dreaming. She inhaled too much smoke.

Paramedics were quickly around her saying her name urgently, putting an oxygen mask around her head. Not real life.

* * *

Gohan had flown over Satan City to hear a bomb let off in the near distance. Uh oh.

As soon as he got there, he saw the Police everywhere. Luckily, he noticed some men covered in masks leaving the back of the bank. Oh no you don't!

After quickly rounding up the thugs and disposing of their weapons, he dropped them in front of the police. The Chief approached him.

"Look Mister, I don't know who you are, but Videl is in there as well as another bank teller!"

Videl? Videl Satan? Why was she inside the building? Was this her bank? No time for questions, as Gohan quickly ran into the building, ignoring the protests behind him.

The smoke was thick, but he could sense movement off to the side in the back. He found her just in time, as she quickly began swaying, tumbling over with the weight of the man on her shoulders taking her down. He grabbed her. She was safe now.

As he carried both Videl and the teller out of the burning bank, he was quickly met with officers and Paramedics everywhere. They took the teller into the ambulance, while he still held Videl. She began coughing, so he set her down to look at her more thoroughly.

He saw her bright blue eyes blink confusion, before she was strapped to a respirator and fainted.

* * *

Videl woke up in the hospital. Great. She looked over to see her Father sleeping on the chair in the corner of her room. It was dark outside. What time was it? It looked like she had been out for a couple hours at least. A nurse came in shortly after, her presence waking Hercule.

"MY BABY! DADDY WAS SO WORRIED! VIDEL! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FIGHTING WITH THE POLICE?! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS;"

She ignored him. She only heard this speech thousands of time. But it was her decision. And he loved her enough to give her whatever she wanted, including allowing her to fight crime "because it made her happy."

The nurse shakily asked Hercule Satan to stop yelling, that Videl needed her rest, but that she had a few quests waiting to see her outside if she'd have them.

Videl nodded, as the nurse opened the door to reveal the Chief and that Helmet head. It wasn't a dream? What happened?

"NOW MAKE IT QUICK, MY VIDEL NEEDS HER REST! Do you need anything Pumpkin?! Are you comfortable enough?!"

"I'm fine, Daddy. I'm about ready to go home, could you call for a ride?" He just needed to get out of the room. He was stressing everyone out.

"Oh, of course sweet pea! I'll call right away and I'll have one of the maids start a nice warm bath for you at home! How does that sound, honey?!"

"Perfect, Daddy. Thank you"

Hercules hustled out after glaring at the Chief and giving the Helmet head a odd expression. Whatever.

"Videl, I'm thankful you're ok. We were all worried about you. The rest of the team will be happy you woke up," said the Chief.

"Of course, Chief. How's the man I got out of there?"

"Oh he's fine, Videl! Actually.. um- this man next to me saved both of you…" the Chief said hesitantly. Who knew how she'd take that.

Videl quickly eyed Helmet head.

"And who are you supposed to be," questioned Videl to the man.

"Oh, uh, well.. I-I'm the Great Saiyaman, and I noticed the building on fire and just happened to be able to help. I'm glad you're safe Miss Videl. Now knowing that, I best be on my way," said Helmet head, er, "Saiyaman" nervously. He had his hand behind his head stuttering and laughing uncertainly.

Who the hell? Glad I'm safe? _MISS_ Videl? That fake deep voice?

"Well, thanks for the assistance. You can go back to your Comic Con festival now. I'm sure you'll have your picture in the paper. Chief- thanks for checking up on me. Tell everyone back at the station I'm perfectly fine and will be taking calls again in the morning," said Videl shortly.

Even through his visor, she could sense him blinking a few times with his shoulders shrugged forward in exasperation and confusion. What? He should leave. What was it with idiots doing her job nowadays?

"Right, well see you around Miss Videl, Chief," stated Saiyaman who left pondering what exactly a Comic Con was. Maybe he should check that out.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan layed on his bed, eyes flashing to the clock that read 01:04 AM. Goten was sound asleep in the bed across the room, making light snoring sounds through the tangled mess of sheets around his body.

What was that girl's problem, anyway? After looking up Comic Con, he got the impression she was making fun of his outfit. Not cool. She obviously didn't know what was in; she just wore plain t-shirts all the time anyway. I bet she's just jealous!

Gohan rolled onto his back. Why couldn't he sleep? Granted, a lot had happened this afternoon. What if he hadn't been there to save Videl? Apparently she made a sport out of volunteering for the Police Department, and it didn't help matters that the Police Force was a bit incompetent.

He was going to have to make it his duty to not only help Satan City defend itself against crooks, thugs, and other evil-doers, but he needed to keep an eye on Videl Satan.

* * *

Videl sat at her desk, tapping her pencil with such force it broke in half. She needed to calm down and focus on the lesson, not keep thinking about that stupid Saiyaman.

She glanced around her. The teacher was busy writing on the board, back facing the class. Sharpener seemed to be doodling little designs on his notebook, while Erasa was texting under the desk. She happened to notice Gohan, only because he sat on the other side of Erasa, dozing off with his face slowly lowering to the desk.

Hm. Seems unlike him. Not that she knew much about him, but he usually seemed pretty focused on the lesson.

"Gohan," hissed Videl suddenly over Erasa.

This caused a couple of reactions: for one, Gohan had awoken with a start, his eyes wide staring over at Videl. Erasa completely stopped what she was doing to intently listen to Videl, confusion and surprise written on her face.

"Y-yes?"

"You're eating lunch with us again, right?"

"O-oh, sure! Of course. Um, thanks Videl," Gohan whispered back.

Videl leaned back into her seat, ignoring Erasa's slight grin. Who knows what goes on in that girl's head.

* * *

What is it with Videl being nice one second, and then ready to scalp me the next?! Geez. She reminds me of Mom…

Gohan hustled to his locker, exchanging books for his next class. Just as he was adjusting his book bag, Erasa came bouncing up to him.

"So, Gohan! You're eating lunch with us again?!"

"Um. Yes?" Wasn't she there when Videl asked?

"You know, Videl thinks you're a pretty solid guy. That's a huge compliment in her book for her to make sure you were joining us today for lunch! What do you think of her, by the way?" slyly questioned Erasa.

"Well, she seems nice most of the time, maybe sometimes a little-"

"No, silly! I mean- do you think she's cute?!"

Cute? .. What? He blinked a couple times. He didn't know if he'd really thought about it. He thought back to the first time he saw her fighting in the pre-qualifying round of the tryouts for the World Tournament. She definitely had spunk. Or when he found her trying to save that man in the fire, looking battered yet determined. Both times her blue eyes seemed to resonate a strange 'catch throat' feeling in him. She could, however, also be really mean…

Erasa stood there confused, but took his silence as possible embarrassment. She giggled.

"Well, maybe we can keep this our little secret for now, huh? Videl doesn't need to know, she isn't the best with this type of stuff," concluded Erasa with a wink.

Gohan blushed. "O-our secret? What? N-"

"See you at lunch, Gohan!" and Erasa waltzed off.

Oh boy, did Erasa think that he had a crush on Videl? Where did she get that? Well, at least she said she wouldn't say anything, so it couldn't get around to Videl…

* * *

Yet lunch didn't last long for Videl and Gohan, because as soon as everyone began eating, Videl received a message from the Chief on her communicator.

"_Videl, we need you at Town Hall! The Mayor has been taken hostage in his own office! Can you be here soon?!"_

"Of course, I'll be there ASAP, Chief," finalized Videl. She quickly stuffed her remaining bit of sandwich in her mouth as she mumbled something along the lines of 'sowy, uys' and bolted out of the cafeteria.

So that's how the Chief reaches her all the time. Shoot, hostages? They probably have weapons! He needed to get over to Town Hall.

Gohan quickly stood up, shoving pieces of his mom's cooking into his mouth before excusing himself from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Sharpener.

"Oh! Um, I have to meet a teacher before class starts! I'll see you guys in fifth period!"

Good one.

* * *

Saiyaman landed beside the Chief's Police Vehicle, slightly irritated to see that Videl was already trying to apprehend the thugs.

Did she ever think before she acts? I swear, she'll get killed one of these days!

She had just knocked out the thug guarding the door and had ran into the building. He needed to follow.

Let's see, where do I sense everyone? These men seemed pretty strong, Videl was going to need his protection. He heard gunshots echoing down the hallway. Shit.

* * *

Videl jumped away from the gunshots. The only way she was going down is if she took everyone here with her. She quickly sprinted to the man who shot at her and decked him in the face. That'd do it.

She had this. Without hesitation, she quickly swung her leg up, kicking the next thugs into the wall ten feet away. Just three men left..

All of the sudden, the Mayor's office doors flew open. Out came a bulky man, holding the Mayor in a tight grip with his gun to the Mayor's head.

"Let him go, before I'm forced to throw you in a heap with the rest of your goons!"

"Hahaha, well Miss Satan, I heard you were spunky! Boys, hold on to the Mayor for me. The Satan girl is mine!"

* * *

Gohan saw Videl fighting a rather bulky fellow as he rounded the corner. He caught eye of the Mayor and the three thugs around him with weapons, all watching the fight. Too easy.

Faster than the human eye can see, he quickly darted over to the three men. Smashing one's nose in, using his ki to force the other into a wall, and punching the other lightly (Saiyan standards) in the gut, he then wrapped their weapons into a pretzel.

"Mr. Mayor, nice to meet you! We'll get you out of here and these men in jail in no time," declared a deep-voiced Saiyaman.

He heard a yelp, quickly realizing that Videl was still trying to fight the bulky man he assumed was the leader. He currently had her upside down, holding her leg.

"VIDE-"

Videl used her other foot to slam into his face, quickly being dropped. Using her fist to deck him one more time, he was out cold.

Holy cow! Videl sure is a lot stronger than I gave her credit! What a move, she knocked him out with two hits! And he's huge! She sure is something..

* * *

After the Police had put the thugs away and checked on the Mayor, Videl looked around for Saiyaman. She should.. thank him. She obviously handled things well enough, but those weapons and other three men would have made things a little harder.

But she couldn't find him. Did he fly away? Quickly searching the skies, she saw his red cape flowing high in the air. She'd chase after him.

* * *

Gohan heard something behind him. Strange. He turned around and saw a yellow jet copter following him. Videl? He was still Saiyaman, no need to panic. Did he drop something? He landed on the closest rooftop, with Videl landing shortly after him and getting out.

"Why, hello there Miss Videl! Can I help you with something?"

She froze. I mean, there was nothing in particular. Why couldn't she just wait until she saw him next?

"Well, I just wanted to.. Thank you. You helped a lot today and.. things may not have gone as smoothly if you hadn't been there," said Videl.

She was thanking him?

"Oh, uh- well of course! It is my duty as a fellow defender of justice to-"

"Who are you?"

Gohan practically fell over. There it was.

"Well I'm the Great Saiyaman, of course!"

"No. You know what I mean. Who are you _really_," questioned Videl as she started stepping towards him, hands on her hips.

Gohan immediately started to back away until he hit the wall where the roof-access-door was. His hands were up in defense, while he just laughed nervously. But Videl kept coming closer, leaning into his personal space, staring intently into his visor. There was a moment's pause, as both just starred at the other. Her eyes were so blue… He remembered what Erasa had asked earlier that day and blushed.

She noticed him squirming and the redness that started covering his face. She smirked.

"What's wrong, Saiyaman? Is my presence making you uncomfortable?"

She took a step closer, now barely an inch separated them. She didn't know why, but teasing him like this made her happy.

"No!" he squeaked, coughing before lowering his voice, "No, you- uh.."

Videl smiled. This guy was too much. His stupid outfit, his odd name, his fake voice, but his strength and seeming devotion to helping others were amiable.

She backed away, grinning, "Well, since I make you so uncomfortable, I'll leave now. You won't get rid of me forever, and I will find out who you are. But in the mean time, I appreciated your help today. Looks like you're off the hook for now!"

She winked at him, saying her good byes.

He still didn't move, just numbly waved his farewell back as she got in her copter and flew off.

Why was his heart beating?

* * *

A month had gone by and Gohan thought things were going pretty well. He would train on the weekends with his dad, school was fun, and he could tell he was slowly gaining Videl's trust as Saiyaman.

He had been able to hang out with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener a few times. Once to the arcade, and somtimes to hang out at a little pizza parlor around the corner from school. Other students seemed to like it there too.

They were an ironic bunch. Erasa, ever chatty and into all things deemed 'girly'. She'd talk a mile a minute and it was always about gossip and boys who loved her. Sharpener would throw snide comments his way, always about books and studying. Did he not like school? He's also always made sure Videl heard about his work out routine every morning, or his latest match in boxing club. And Videl, well, she didn't seem to be into boys like Erasa was, but still intently listened to her gossip. She certainly knew how to put Sharpener in his place, recently starting to actually stick up for him when he tried calling him "Nerd boy."

It was nice to hang out with them.

One particular time at this pizza parlor though, Sharpener had gotten up to go to the restroom and Videl was grabbing water, leaving him and Erasa sitting in a booth.

"So Gohan, are you going to ask Videl out or what?!"

He chocked on his pizza.

"Erasa! What?! No! Why would I ask Videl on a date? She doesn't like me like that!"

"Well sure she does! Haven't you heard her telling Sharpener to shut his trap whenever he calls you a name?"

"I-"

At this, Videl and Sharpener rejoined the two in the booth.

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Sharpener.

"Nothing!" blushed Gohan and Erasa giggled.

Sharpener raised an eyebrow and Videl just starred at the two.

"Oh, c'mon, what bit of gossip did I miss? It's about me, isn't it? Oh who likes me, guys? Is it that blonde chick in English?" smirked Sharpener.

Videl rolled her eyes, shutting down Sharpener by saying, "Not everyone finds you attractive, you know."

Erasa just giggled again, shaking her head. Gohan still felt nervous.

"It wasn't about you, but it certainly was about someone at this table!"

Gohan started coughing, while a confused look crossed Sharpener and Videl's faces.

"Well if it wasn't about Sharpener, is it about me?" questioned Videl.

"Ohh, you definitely came up," squealed Erasa.

Videl started to look irritated, "Well, what is it?"

"Why don't you ask Gohan?"

What? No!

"Uh.. uh.. we just, uh.." trailed Gohan, blushing harder. This was so embarrassing! Videl would kill him if he ever asked her on a date!

Erasa finally stepped in, "Well, I better start heading home! Sharpener, will you give me a ride?"

"Sure, babe, no problem."

Sharpener and Erasa got up to leave, Erasa turning towards Gohan and Videl winking. "Make sure Videl gets home safe, Gohan!"

"Psh, like Nerd boy could defend Videl."

Erasa glared, "Well Videl doesn't need a strong man! She's strong enough, aren't you girl?"

Videl just starred at the two. What a weird exchange. They left and soon it was only Gohan and Videl sitting there. After staying for another few minutes, the two decided to walk home as well.

"What was up with Erasa?" asked Videl.

"Hm? Oh! Just, uh- she thinks, that uh- maybe some boy wants to, uh.. ask you.. you know, on a d-date.." stuttered Gohan.

Videl just raised her eyebrow. Every boy wants to ask her on a date, she's famous.

"Ok, well I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Oh! Right! Well, good!"

"Are you going to be able to make it home at a decent hour? The sun is setting."

"Oh, I'll be fine," said Gohan. "I have family friends in West City and I can stay with them!"

"Oh, right. You mentioned that before.. Well, my house is around the corner now. Thanks for walking me. I'll see you Monday at school, Gohan!" said Videl as she walked towards the gate of her home.

"Yea, see you Videl!"

Man, what an embarrassing evening. There's no way I'd ask Videl on a date! She'd beat me up… well, she'd try.

* * *

On his way home, he quickly scouted the city in his Saiyaman getup. He noticed a group of men in the park, huddled under some trees. Strange.

He flew below and heard them discussing what sounded like Police business. Something about tracking the various cops in the city so that they knew when to attack what business. They had a strange device that looked like the dragonball radar but it must track the police in the city. That way, when they chose a bank or store, they knew how much time they'd have before the police could interrupt. Well enough of this.

Gohan quickly leapt out from behind the tree, startling everyone in the grove.

"Who the hell-"

"Quiet, it's that Saiyaman guy!"

"Now gentlemen, I'd appreciate it if you handed me that radar you're messing with. It should not be the hands of ordinary citizens!"

"You can't arrest us! We haven't done nothin'!"

Gohan contemplated this for a moment. He didn't catch them committing any crime really.. as long as he took that radar, they could go. They didn't seem like they could do much damage anyway.. not the brightest bulbs in the bunch.

Before anyone could say another word, Gohan phased to the center of their gathering, grabbed the device, and flew off. He could hear startled grunts in the background.

He looked at it for a second. Maybe it was normal in the black market? He decided he'd hand this over to the Police. Or maybe Videl? The Police would probably ask her of her opinion on the matter anyway..

* * *

Gohan flew back towards Videl's house for the second time that night, this time disguised as the Great Saiyaman. He felt for her ki, locating it at the back of the house and to a room upstairs with lights on. Perfect. He'd just drop it off!

Landing on her balcony, he knocked on her double French doors leading to the inside of her room. There was no response.

He waited a moment, then knocked again. No response. He saw lights on, and could sense her very nearby. He looked at the door handle, deciding to test it to see if it was unlocked.

He opened the door slowly, peaking inside. He didn't see Videl. Maybe if he just sat on her chair and waited?

He looked around her room, plopping down on her chair near a window. Her walls were a pale yellow, with white lace curtains and a white lace comforter. The wood in her room was oak.

Seems a bit… unlike Videl. More like a room for a princess, although this house is grand. Maybe her father decorated it?

He continued looking around, this time wandering around her room looking at her books and trinkets on her shelves and desks. She had various books on martials arts, law, criminology, and her father. Hah.

There were old videos that were entitled things like, "First Tournament" or "Youth Pre-Qualifying Match." He stopped at her desk, noticing a picture half sticking out of a file.

They.. look familiar. Reaching to pull the picture out farther, he was even more confused to see a picture of a young Mr. Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, and his dad. This was when they first started training together!

All the sudden, Gohan was interrupted from his train of thought when a door swung open he hadn't noticed before across the room. He turned, froze, and blushed uncontrollably.

* * *

Videl had quickly gone to her room after Gohan had dropped her off. She needed a warm bath. It just sounded ideal.

She quickly walked into her room, stripped of her clothes in her walk in closet, wrapped her towel around her and went two steps more into her bathroom. She had wrapped her hair into a high bun so it wouldn't get wet. She put her headphones in, stepping in the tub to feel warmth and relaxation. Peace and quiet.

After about 25 minutes in the tub, she was ready to get out. She got out of the tub, wiping herself dry when she slid lightly on some water on the ground. She caught herself, but her towel ended up taking a dive into the draining tub water. Gr.

Where was her robe? She must have left it in her closet. Not expecting anyone to be in her room, she walked out of the bathroom completely nude, only to see the Great Saiyaman standing by her desk. Now staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She saw him quickly cover his eyes with his hands, turning around wildly and bumping into her chair, tumbling over.

He stumbled some more, not once daring to look her way again, as he ran out of her balcony doors to the outside.

She would _murder_ him! After she threw a shirt on.

* * *

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ! You DID NOT just see a girl naked! Ohmygodohmygod, as if this day wasn't embarrassing enough! And it was VIDEL! She'll murder m-

He heard her balcony door swing open. Slowly turning around to face Videl, he gulped as she glared daggers at him.

"V-videl, I can e-exp-plain!"

"Ohh, you better, Saiyaman, or I'm going to personally throw your ass in jail for breaking and entering, and for snooping on me naked, you pervert!"

"N-no! I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean-"

"Get inside."

"Ok." Gohan lowered his head and walked towards Videl like a child heading for timeout.

Gohan sat on her bed, trying to look anywhere but Videl. She was now wearing an oversized t-shirt, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Well?!"

"I just- um. I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be…," he trailed off as he blushed even deeper.

Videl was getting angrier by the second. She wasn't hearing any good excuses as to why he was in her room, at this hour, unannounced!

"I.. I.. was just, um, bringing something. But then I waited for you. But then you, uh, were close but not in your room… I didn't, um. I'm sorry, Videl!"

"You had to _bring me something_ at this hour? You couldn't have _knocked_?! And you _broke_ my chair!" Oh, she was seething.

Oh my god. He couldn't get the mental image of her body of out his head. Stop it Stop it Stop it. Where was the radar? He dropped it! It must be by the.. broken chair… whoops.

"Videl, I'm sorry! I just thought you'd find it useful or, or- or strange! I didn't mean to break your chair! I especially didn't mean… to…" There was the mental image again. Stop it!

Before he knew what hit him, he was falling back onto her bed, tumbling over to the other side and onto the floor. Videl had just tackled him! She actually just tackled him! And now, she was sprawled out over his lower stomach, over-sized t-shirt rising up to show off the underwear she must have hastily put on so she could get him from the balcony to yell at him.

Shit. Underwear. Nudity. Female parts. He was starting to feel weird. Apparently, Videl noticed too.

They both quickly leapt up from their position on the floor. Gohan turning bright red and faced the wall once again with his eyes covered, while Videl was blushing because she swore she felt something poke at her when she was laying on Saiyaman's lower stomach.

She needed to put more clothes on. She darted into her closet and found a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt to throw on.

When she came back out, Saiyaman was still facing the wall.

She coughed, "Um, what did you have to show me?"

All he did was point towards the broken chair. She walked over there, and sure enough under her chair was a small radar.

"What is this for?"

"I, uh, think the criminals have been using this radar to keep tabs on the Police lately. That's why so many more crimes have been breaking out, they know when the cops are the farthest away."

Interesting, That would explain it then. She thought crimes had been more common recently.

"Where did you find this?"

"Uh, I found it with some men in the park. They seemed a little.. rough around the edges, but weren't otherwise doing anything wrong."

"Saiyaman."

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

Gohan slowly turned away from the wall he was still facing, thankful that Videl had put on more clothes. His sigh of relief didn't escape Videl, who found it comical for some reason.

"Look. I'm not mad anymore. I was just surprised. I know you didn't mean to see me naked."

He blushed again. Did she have to say it so blatantly?

"But could you.. not tell your friends about it?"

Gohan froze.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! I know guys go around talking about girls they've seen naked! They think it makes them cool or something!"

She really thought he'd do that?

"Of course not, Videl! I won't tell anyone! It's.. very personal stuff…," he concluded, blushing again.

She believed him. For some reason, his naïve personality seemed genuine.

"Ok, well. Thanks. And I'll give this radar to the cops. Maybe they can be aware of holes in their rounds or something."

"Right. Of course."

There was silence. Slightly awkward, but at least everyone was clothed.

"Well, I should leave now," said Gohan abruptly and walked to her balcony doors.

"Wait!"

"Y-yes?"

She felt that teasing side come on again. She walked over to him, once again entering his personal space as he backed into the balcony doors. She could see his blush.

"Don't I get to see you naked now?" She grinned. That had done it.

He started sputtering and blushing bright red. She was about to let him go with a wink, but for some reason had the urge to kiss him. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were already leaving his. Now it was her turn to blush.

They both starred at each other again. Those blue eyes, that visor.

Something told each of them that their next meeting might be slightly awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

"Goku!"

Gohan just chuckled at the scene before him from the living room.

It was nice to have his dad back. His mother was happier. Goten's been training and spending quality time with his father. Plus it took the weight off of Gohan's absence during the school day.

Goku had tried to steal some food before lunch was finished. But with Chi Chi distracted, Goten was able to grab a few dozen rolls while her attention was elsewhere. What a pair.

They had the same table manners, the same innocent attitude towards life, enjoyed the outdoors, and loved food. Goten was the happiest he's seen him, without even knowing something could be lacking.

Of course, he fulfilled his fatherly and brotherly duties towards Goten, but it wasn't easy. It felt nice that someone else could help him protect what's important to him, like his family.

With dad back, it feels as if this potential new threat won't stand a chance!

After lunch, Goku and Gohan had gone out to train. The Tournament was just three months away.

After about two hours of intense battle, the two needed to take a break. With the sun beating down on them, they jumped into a near by lake for some fun.

It was the father/son bonding time he'd been missing all these years. Goten had him, but who did he have?

They then sprawled out in the sunshine on the grass.

"Hey.. Dad?"

"Yea, Son?"

"I.. uh, was wondering… when you first met Mom.. Did you know you'd marry her?"

Goku blinked a few times. This was getting deep. His Son had certainly grown up.

"Ohhh, I get it. There's a girl, isn't there? Gohan, you dog! What's her name?" Goku teased.

Gohan blushed a little, "N-no, there's no one. This girl just um, kissed me recently. And I didn't think she liked me very much, well.. I don't think she likes me really still. At least, maybe more than before, but not like that still… uh, do you know what I mean, Dad?"

Goku sat up, legs crossed, back straight with his hand to his chin now facing his son.

"Ok, I think I get it, Gohan. You want to know how to get engaged? It's perfect timing really, because the Tournament's coming up and-"

"NO DAD! Of course I don't want to marry her! We're too young. And we don't even like each other! She just kissed me, and I feel weird about it. Should I ask her why she did it?"

"Hmm, let's see… Well, I don't know how much your Mom has told you, son, but you should know that certain things happen after a man and woman kiss. Like babies…"

His dad was not trying to give him this talk.

* * *

Videl couldn't believe she had done that. She was mortified. What came over her?

"What about this one, Videl?"

"Yea, looks great."

"Videl! You didn't even look! What's up, girl? You've seem like you've had something on your mind all afternoon," said Erasa.

Should I tell her? She would freak out, but she could trust her to keep it quiet.

"Ok, fine. But promise you won't tell _anyone!_"

At this Erasa got excited.

"Wait- let me guess! Something happened between you and Gohan when he walked you home last night, didn't it?! Oh, I knew it'd work out!"

"What? Goh- no. I kind of.. um. Kissed Saiyaman."

Erasa just stared at the girl, mouth slightly open. Not what she was expecting. Poor Gohan! He'll be crushed.

"Erasa? I thought you'd be squealing by now?" questioned Videl.

"Oh, no! You're first kiss! Of course I'm excited.. I just.. kind of thought that maybe something was going on between you and Gohan, is all…" trailed Erasa.

Gohan? Why Gohan? Videl blinked in confusion a couple times.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know. I just got the impression that you two liked each other.."

"… What?"

"Oh Videl, stop it! Gohan is so smart, and nice, and cute! Wouldn't he just be the best boyfriend for you? Besides, I thought you hated Saiyaman."

"Well, I do.. He's annoying and always gets in the way. I just, I don't know, Erasa! He came over last night and-"

"Wow, hold up there, girl! I did not know you two had been having midnight lover's meetings at your place! When did this start!? Is he a good kisser?!"

There was the bubbly Erasa she knew.

"Last night was the first night I'd seen him outside of Police work. He was just dropping off some.. evidence and I don't know. I just.. pecked him.., "said Videl awkwardly.

"So _you_ kissed _him_? What he'd do?"

"It was so awkward after, he just mumbled a good bye and ran out the door! I think I scared him, and I can't figure out if that is a good or bad thing."

"Well, do you like him?"

"Huh? Like him? Erasa, I don't know him! I don't even know what he looks like, his background, his _history_ with other women… All I know is that he can't dress himself properly and has a superhero complex."

Erasa giggled, "But he sure does look good in those tights he wears!"

Videl blushed, remembering when she toppled into him and they fell on the floor. I'm sure that poke was just.. quarters… In his pocket. A superhero needed change too!

"Well, girl, are you going to ask him on a date, or what?"

Videl rolled her eyes, like _that_ would ever happen. Her dating Saiyaman? Too weird.

"Of course not. Let's just go to the next store already. There's nothing in here anyway."

After Erasa changed and the two exited the store, a middle-aged women with thick black frames popped out of the changing room that was next to the young herione and her friend.

"How interesting.. Videl Satan and Saiyaman, hmm?" smirked the woman. She had found her next front page story.

* * *

Everyone was meeting at Capsule Corp. Sunday.

The Z gang sat around, discussing if anyone had gotten any more news on what the envoy looked like. Nothing. Squat.

Why was this so difficult? All they could do until the Tournament was pay attention to weird phenomena that crossed the news, and train.

As they all sat around Bulma's living room, the television on low in the background, they began to chatter and talk about how training was going.

"Man, I'll tell ya guys, I did not realize how out of shape I was!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Pathetic. All of you. Peace time means more time to train!" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh calm down, Vegeta. Everyone's training now, " smiled Goku.

"Hey Gohan, isn't that you on the news?"

Everyone turned to the television, Bulma turning it up.

_In local news, it seems our two favorite crime fighters are reported as being romantically linked. There's no word on how long this has been going on, but reports claim the two prefers the privacy of late night dates so as not to draw too much attention! What a special surprise for Satan City-_

Gohan was red. "Romantically linked"? Their kiss had just happened this past Friday night! Was Videl telling people? Oh my god. Did Videl think they were boyfriend and girlfriend?!

"Welll, I see someone's been enjoying his new role as crime fighter. Clearly getting some first hand experience, hmm," teased Krillin.

This was so embarrassing.

* * *

"VIDEL!"

She jumped. She was used to her father's loud, booming voice but he was just reading the Sunday paper a second ago.

"Yes, Daddy?" said Videl over the breakfast table.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND THAT SUPERHERO GOON! I WILL NOT HAVE MY LITTLE GIRL RUNNING AROUND AND DATING SOME BOY WHO LOOKS AS SCRWANY AS HE DOES-" continued to yell Hercule Satan as he threw down the front page cover of the Sunday paper between them.

Videl eyed it. Oh… my… god…

It was a picture of Saiyaman carrying her out of the burning bank, while she was in his arms, staring up at him. The headline read: SATAN CITY'S CRIME FIGHTING COUPLE!

She grabbed the article and skimmed it. Romantic interests? Secrets meetings? Night time escapades?

That asshole said he wouldn't tell anyone!

* * *

"Well, do you think he said something? I wonder how the reporters found out about it?" questioned Erasa Monday morning, as they were sitting waiting for first period to start in ten minutes.

"Oh come on Videl. Of course the guy said something to the news. It's you! Who wouldn't?" said Sharpener.

Videl just glared. She already had one girl this morning ask her how Saiyaman was in bed. Like she'd tell even if she knew!

Now she was back to being mad at him for snooping on her and seeing her without clothes on! It was all some stupid ploy and I fell for it! I let my guard down and I fell for it! Ugh!

She was in the middle of her self-destructive thought process when Gohan came running in, with two minutes to spare before the bell.

"Well look who isn't late for once!" said Sharpener snidely.

Videl needed to take out her anger.

"Would you just shut up, Sharpener?! Leave Gohan alone! At least he's a halfway decent guy! I don't see him inappropriately checking out girls walking down the hallways or flexing his muscles every five seconds!" yelled Videl bitterly. Men.

"Relax Videl, no need to get jealous," cooed Sharpener.

"UGHHHH," exclaimed an irate Videl as she got up and stomped down the stairs and out of the classroom.

Gohan didn't even have time to awkwardly avoid having to converse with Videl.

"Um. What's up with Videl?" asked Gohan to Erasa.

"Oh. I forget you're so out of the gossip loop sometimes," giggled Erasa back. "She's upset about some reports that said her and Saiyaman are dating."

"Oh." She's upset? Well… I guess she doesn't want Saiyaman to be her boyfriend. Phew.

"Well, why is she upset if she knows they're not true? Isn't that what matters? And Saiyaman knows the truth for sure!"

"She's a complicated girl, Gohan. If only it were that simple."

The teacher cleared his throat, quieting down the class and starting the lecture. Videl didn't return.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of sitting in class with no Videl, Gohan began to get nervous. What if she got called to help with a crime and he didn't know?

"Uh, yes Mr. Son?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Uh, well, I guess but make sure you co-"

"Thanks, Professor!" Gohan said as he bolted out the door. He sure must have had to go.

* * *

He could sense her above. Hm. Gohan kept climbing the stairs. Still above. He eventually made his way to the door to the roof. Gotcha!

He opened the door to see a surprised looking Videl turning towards him. He walked over and joined her sitting off the side of the multi-story building.

"Not afraid of heights?"

Videl laughed dryly. Good one.

"Nope. You either, I see."

Silence.

"Um. You ok, Videl? You seemed pretty upset earlier and you haven't come back to class.."

"Just boy problems, Gohan. I don't think you want to hear about it."

"Actually, I could help! You know, Clifford Geertz wrote a whole book on the idea that our culture is a socially established structure of meanings and symbols, and one way that people experience that is by the act of conversation with someone else, so as to help the first individual understand their sense of identity… so for you, talking to me about these boy problems and furthering your understanding of the situation."

Videl just stared at the kid. What the hell? Right. Perfect test score boy, soon to be scholar.

"Ok.. well.. I just. UGH! Saiyaman wasn't supposed to tell people! Then he went out and told the reporters that he comes to my room at night because he's my romantic interest! You know, and I was just starting to think he was an ok guy! And Daddy freaked out! Thinking I had a boy sneaking into my room every night. He almost moved me into the room right next door to his bedroom."

Ah. She thinks I told the reporters?

"Well.. do you actually know Saiyaman told people all this?"

Videl froze. No. She didn't. But it made sense. And who else would have known! Erasa didn't say anything! They were in the privacy of the dressing room…. Not that the dressing rooms where just for them. Would some random stranger tell reporters about her story?

"I don't know. He's a guy. That's how you all are."

Gohan furrowed his brows. "Well, Videl, if you didn't want me to tell someone something, I'd keep your secret. So we aren't all like that."

"I don't know if you count Gohan. You're a bit of an anomaly to be honest. You're too great a guy to fit into the general pattern of the rest of the assholes."

"Oh, well gee! Thanks Videl!" exclaimed Gohan, lightly blushing and rubbing his hand behind his head. "But I still think you should ask Saiyaman if he said something. Who knows? Maybe he was as surprised as you were!"

She hadn't thought about it like that. She'd see him within the week, she was sure.

"Thanks, Gohan. I know I get hot-headed about things. You're right. It did help talking through things," smiled Videl.

They looked at each other for a moment, both holding smiles on their faces and looking into each other's eyes. She had never noticed how dark they were. She noticed him starting to blush and fidget.

What was it with guys and their awkward dispositions around her? Saiyaman, Gohan…

Strange. They both had that quirky, uncomfortable laugh. Yep, there goes that hand behind his head…

Gohan saw the confusion flash in Videl's blue eyes.

"Uh, everything ok, Videl?"

Her eyes flashed to his lips. Would his kiss feel the same as Saiyaman's? It was her turn to blush. She looked away hurridly. Was she really thinking about kissing _Gohan_?

She coughed, "Yes. Sorry, I just- you did something that reminded me of someone I know."

The bell rang for the end of first period.

"Uh oh. Well, I better go grab my books Videl! I didn't realize we were out here for a whole thirty minutes," nervously laughed Gohan again. There goes that hand behind his head.

"Right, second period. Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

It seems the theory of the radar was accurate enough. Once the Police were aware of those instruments being used, they stepped up rounds and any holes within their coverage of the city.

Videl had appreciated the slight break in crime, she could train more specifically on what she wanted and had more free time for homework and friends.

The down side was that she wasn't able to see Saiyaman right away. It was driving her crazy that she hadn't seen him since he came to visit her in her room, but at the same time it relieved the pressure of asking him about the news publications.

How had things gotten so confusing with him all of the sudden?

She hated him. He was obnoxious, always in the way, and annoying. Right?

So why was she confused? She didn't mean to kiss him. And the stupid news reports were just trying to sell copies of their work.

There was a knock on her bedroom door with an announcement that her friends had arrived. They all decided to study this Friday night together (more or less) and Videl had set up her father's conference room down stairs for them.

She leapt up from her bed and headed down stairs, only to find her two males friends standing in the foyer somewhat nervously as Hercule Satan stood in his satin bathrobe, glaring daggers at the men and slowly sipping his mixed drink. Erasa got excited at seeing Videl, slightly cocking her head to the side so that her best friend would fend off the Satan beast.

"Uh, Dad? Do you mind?"

Hercule let out a deep growl and turned away.

"Of course sweetie, but remember my rule about male visitors.." Hercules edged.

Videl held from rolling her eyes, simply nodding at her father. Hercules gave the boys one last stern scowl and walked back to his in home theater.

"Sorry guys, he's a bit overprotective. It especially irritates my dad when I've invite the male species to the house."

"What rule was he talking about, Videl?" asked Erasa. She didn't recall one being there before.

"Oh," blushed Videl, "Since the news reports came out about Saiyaman coming over at night, he said I can only have a boy over if we sit in rooms with.. video surveillance or a housekeeper watching over. And I have to record times when I have male visitors down for him to check, so it aligns with the video taken…"

Gohan, Sharpener, and Erasa all blinked. That all seemed a bit over the top.

"And… You're ok with this?" continued Erasa.

"Oh no, he'll get over it. He always makes these ridiculous rules that phase out in a week. Makes him feel like he's being a productive parent."

"Right," said Sharpener, nervously looking around as if he was being watched.

"Well let's go to the conference room, plenty of table space to study in there."

Once inside, and settled down with books scattered across the tables, Erasa started getting restless.

"Videl! Are we really just studying all night? It's a Friday- we should be going out!" whined Erasa.

"Yea, Tommy Kiggins is having people over tonight. His parents took off for the weekend, so he's throwing a party. We should check it out," replied Sharpener.

Gohan fidgeted. A party? He'd never been to a party. At least, not a high school party. Would there be dancing? And no adult supervision? It sounded like this kid's parents didn't know he was having people over… He didn't like to think about what Chi Chi would do if she ever found out he'd thrown a party while she was away.

"Yea.. I guess it could be fun. Want to head over around 9? That'd give us an hour to change and stuff," said Videl.

"Oh perfect! I'm going to run home and freshen up! I'll get to wear that great skirt we bought at the mall the other day, Videl!"

"I think I'm going to go see if I can sneak some of my parents tequila out of their alcohol cabinet. It shouldn't take too long," concluded Sharpener.

Alcohol? Why did Sharpener need alcohol? Wasn't everyone here underage?

Before he knew it, Erasa and Sharpener had packed up and hustled out the door, leaving Gohan alone with Videl.

"You've been pretty quiet, Gohan. You ok?"

"Uh- yes! I just.. have never been to a party before."

This kid. She forgot he was new to all this stuff.

"It'll be fun, you just talk to a bunch of people. Some times there's dancing, but you don't have to join if you don't want," tried to sooth Videl. "I'm going to change too, let's go to my room."

Gohan froze.

"Oh, I thought your dad wanted me uh, surveillanced?"

Videl just laughed, "I think I'll handle the consequences of you being in my room for twenty minutes."

That room again. Calm down. This time she'll tell you when not to look…

* * *

So there he was, sitting in Videl's room again admiring her pale yellow wall. He sat on her bed, hands folded together and trying to focus his attention on things like how much food would be at the party.

"I changed in my closet, you didn't need to look away," chuckled Videl. He was a sweet guy.

"Oh, right. Well, I didn't know.. just in case.." trailed Gohan bushing.

He looked at her, taking in her appearance as she was fidgeting with her hair in the mirror. She wore black jeans, and a three quarter sleeve blue and white fitted shirt. She looked nice yet casual at the same time.

He had to turn towards the wall again as his eyes fell down her figure, remaining on her back end for one too many seconds.

"Have you ever drank, Gohan?"

Drank? That seemed like a pointless question..

"Well yea, lots of stuff."

"Oh, I just assumed since you'd never been to a party that you hadn't. But I guess there are other ways of drinking," said Videl.

What a weird question. Just because he was from the mountains didn't mean he had never consumed a liquid. In fact, that just didn't make any sense scientifically. Maybe she was being sarcastic?

Once Erasa and Sharpener had returned, they all headed over to Tommy Kiggins house. It was only about a ten-minute walk from Videl's, so they all left and arrived at the party in no time.

There were already quite a few people there, some already a little more visibly gone than others. Geez, the night had just started.

Sharpener walked into the kitchen, dragging Gohan with him, while Erasa and Videl took off to the other side of the room where a game was starting.

In the kitchen, Sharpener introduced Gohan to all his boxing buddies. Tommy Kiggins, the party host, came walking up to them, looking a little too happy to see Gohan out "for his first party."

He demanded 'someone get the man a drink', which Gohan graciously accepted because he hadn't seen much food around yet.

"Hey Tommy, make sure it's a strong one. I doubt this kid has ever had a taste of alcohol in his life," whispered Sharpener over Tommy's shoulder.

"This is going to be fun," snickered Sharpener. "Why don't we play a game, Gohan?"

"Uh, sure!"

Everyone gathered around the table as Gohan was handed a red cup with some juice inside of it.

"Ok, so all you do is drink every time you don't guess correctly, got it?"

A game of chance. Sounds fun!

* * *

Videl could slowly see Erasa getting happier and sloppier through out the night. Seemed like she was having fun though.

"Videlll! You need to have a drink! You won't get called out tonight by the Police! You just need to have fun and relax, " said Erasa passionately.

"Erasa, it's more than just not being ready to help out the Police. I can't just walk around breaking the law if I'm trying to enforce it," responded Videl.

"Videl! You work so hard! You just need to live a little! Just one drink! It doesn't even have to be strong! Oh! I'll make it!" said Erasa as she grabbed Videl away from the game they were watching and towards the kitchen.

Yet Videl practically bumped into Erasa as she suddenly stopped at the entrance of the kitchen doorway.

"Hey! Why weren't we invited in for the fun?!" exclaimed Erasa, running over to Sharpener as he was telling Gohan to drink something for losing the round.

Videl walked up to Gohan, he looked to be holding up. She saw a few crushed beer cans around him (as well as everyone else) and was sipping on a mixed drink currently.

"How are you feeling, Gohan? Enjoying the party?" asked Videl, smiling as she saw him slightly spill his drink out of surprise when she had started talking to him.

"Oh Videl! You know, I'm not doing too well at these games. Just when I think I won a round, Sharpener and Tommy both said I missed a step! And these drinks taste kind of gross, but they said they'd taste better as I kept drinking. I don't think that's true. But it's a hypothesis I'm still trying to disprove. Because if the drink doesn't start tasting better as I have more of it, then Sharpener said he'd buy me all the food I want after the party-"

Sure, he wasn't feeling anything. He kept rambling, and she noticed he accidently spilled his drink another time. Videl giggled. At least he was having fun. She didn't want him to get sick though.

"You know, I can take you to go get some food in a little bit, if you want?"

"Oh, gee! Really, Videl?! That'd be great! But let me tell Sharp-"

But Gohan had been pulled back by a hand, soon registering it as Videl's. Confused, he began to ask why she did this, when she pointed. Following her hand, he saw Sharpener and Erasa kissing very heatedly in the corner of the kitchen.

"Yea. I don't think Sharpener would be buying you any food tonight, even if his 'hypothesis' was incorrect," smirked Videl. "C'mon, Gohan." Grabbing his hand, she began leading him to exit the party. Once they were outside, Videl was pulled back quickly into Gohan, his arms wrapping around her small frame. She blinked a couple time, realizing that he was hugging her.

She awkwardly hugged back, hearing him mumble something about "food", "hungry", and "thank you". She just smiled. What a guy.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Videl and Gohan were sitting in an 'all you can eat' buffet, Gohan shoveling plate after plate of.. well, everything, into his stomach. Was he even chewing? They were literally cleaning up for the closers, who really only had to run the dished through the wash because Gohan was eating everything left in the place.

"Man, this all tastes so delicious! Aren't you hungry, Videl?"

"You know, not really. You just keep working on your next couple plates," said Videl, gawking at his intake of food.

"I juwst lowve foowd!" Gohan exclaimed with his mouth full.

He did seem pretty content. Albeit a little drunk, but doing well. For some reason, she felt pretty content herself.

Gohan finally finished his last plate, sitting back with a loopy grin on his face.

"That was delicious. It was almost like my mom's cooking, but not… because she's the best cook in the world! I'll have to take Goten here one day."

"Goten?"

"My little brother. He's a miniature version of my dad. Always eating and fighting, playing games with the dinosaurs, and eating," smiled Gohan again.

"Play.. with.. dinosaurs?" Maybe he was drunker than she thought. Wait. "Fighting?"

"Oh, yea. Well, I mean, just playing! Like intense playing! I used to too, but now I go to school."

Interesting.

"Are you liking school?"

"Yea, actually. I was nervous at first, but hanging out with you guys has been fun. I've never had a friend my age really. Just my dad's friends when- well… When we would play fight.. But the last time was like seven years ago. Except now sometimes.. uh… oops," stopped Gohan, covering his mouth.

She raised her eyebrows at him. Oops? "Do you still fight now? I didn't realize that it was so much apart of your past."

"Only because it had to be. My mom just wants me to be a scholar though. She's taught me ever since I was really little. So I can't fight now! I just study, all the time. Yep, it's the only thing I do," laughed a nervous Gohan, his hand going behind his head to scratch it.

That nervous reaction he has, just like Saiyaman's. You know.. Saiyaman is about Gohan's height. And Gohan did just say he's had a past of "play" fighting. And he did start showing up when Gohan did for classes.. hmm..

"So, Gohan. Let's start heading home?"

* * *

Once they were walking down the street towards the Satan Mansion, Videl decided to make her move.

"So how are you feeling, Gohan? I was thinking, you could definitely stay in a guest room. You know, you probably shouldn't even drive to West City after you've had a few drinks," suggested Videl slyly.

Stay the night? But in a guest room.. He could easily just fly home. But she didn't know that.. She thought he drove. Shoot. Maybe if he goes home with her, waits until she falls asleep, and then heads home. He can say he left before she woke, since it was such a long drive!

"S-sure, thanks, Videl," said Gohan unsure.

As they entered through the gates of her residence, she quickly whispered a "stay silent" as they walked into the front foyer. She looked at him, pointing for him to continue up the stairs as she went to go greet her father. He could hear Hercule laughing down the hallway, with words like "the champ", "unstoppable", and "take that" being made out.

He found her room again, being familiar with it oddly one too many times, and went to sit on her bed. But the night and alcohol intake, as well as a fully satisfied stomach, had caught up with him, and he began to doze off.

* * *

After checking in with her dad and saying good night, she ended up finding Gohan sprawled out sideways on her bed, fast asleep.

She walked over to him. How was she going to figure out if he was Saiyaman? She quickly shook Gohan awake at the shoulders, who jumped up groggily startled.

"Sorry.. you just fell asleep on my bed. Are you trying to hint at something, Gohan? Didn't you hear, Saiyaman and I are already 'romantically linked'", she laughed.

As soon as he registered her joke, he blushed and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Videl, I just got really tired all of the sudden. I'll go to another room, um, maybe just across the hall?" asked Gohan.

"Wait!"

Gohan felt a wave of déjà vu. He awkwardly turned towards her.

"Ye-es?"

"I- I know you're Saiyaman." Said Videl boldly.

But his reaction was as confusing and unexpected as her sudden assumption that he was the masked superhero.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he couldn't stop stealing awkward glances at her backside the whole night, or maybe it was the memory and confusion behind the last kiss for him.

He just wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. More passionately than the first time, allowing his hands to feel the curves of her back. He couldn't stop. It was intoxicating. Suddenly everything in him sparked; her smell, her frame, her eyes, her voice, her spunk, all made him want more.

He could feel her run her small hands through his hair, her light breaths she'd take as she kissed back, her sudden force of pressure when she had realized she wanted to kiss him too.

He kept feeling her body with his hands, slowly exploring her face and neck with his mouth. He hadn't felt this uncontrollable since he was younger and was training with father.

But she followed suit, feeling down his back to his chest, rubbing his stomach, slowly moving her hand lower until she had started to breach the top of his pant zipper-

"GOHAN!"

He jumped, awoken up by a pair of blue eyes staring at him, amused.

"You fell asleep on my bed. C'mon, I'll show you next door where you'll be sleeping," said Videl.

Oh. My. God.

He fumbled off her bed, tripping as he got up.

"You ok, there? Here-"

Videl wrapped her arm around his mid-back, leading him to the room next to hers. Poor guy was really feeling those drinks.

He blushed considerably at her touch, heart still racing from their last encounter- er, dream encounter.

What was he doing, thinking things like that? It was Videl! But she had kissed him! Well, no. She had kissed Saiyaman. Does she like Saiyaman? Is it possible to be slightly jealous of yourself? Jealous? What was he thinking! He just needed to get out of here, but he was so tired..

Videl led him to the bed, letting him sit down. She blushed and looked away as he suddenly started shedding layers of clothing until he was solely in his boxers.

Wow. He was certainly more built than she had thought he'd be.

"Um, here. Let's get you under the covers before you get too comfortable," giggled Videl. Ugh. She's giggling. What was she doing, staring at him like this?

Gohan laid down under the covers, and just as Videl was going to say good night, he interrupted.

"Can I touch you?"

She blushed. What?!

Before she could stammer out an answer, his hand started stroking her cheek.

He looked into her eyes, "I wanted to see if this was a dream too, is all."

She just stared at him. He dreamt about her. This was one of the oddest yet most flattering experiences she'd ever had. Weirdly, she didn't want it to end either.

What should she do? Kiss him? Stay with him? Leave?

As his eyes started to close, the trance she was in started to lift as well. She blushed. Why did she keep thinking about kissing boys?

She got up and walked back into her room. She just needed a solid nights sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. Here we go. My first call from the Chief in over a week. You may see him, you may not. No worries. Just do your business, and.. what? Did she want to say something to Saiyaman about the reports? The kiss?

WHY did she let herself walk into these vulnerable emotional states of disarray?

She landed her copter just outside the police barricade; quickly running to the Chief to see what current problems they were experiencing.

"Videl! Ok, there are a couple crooks inside still, we think only three at this point. But they've barricaded themselves in the building. We just need to know how many are inside and what room specifically they're hiding in."

"Gotcha Chief, I'm on it," yelled Videl as she was already running to the fire escape to enter the building from the top floor.

Once inside, Videl tiptoed around.

If I were trying to hide, what room would I choose? Videl pondered for a moment, as she waited to listen if she could hear any signs of life or sense any movement.

There! She heard something. She couldn't place it but she began to slowly walk faster. Just around the corner and-

She ran into a wall. What the hell?

Not a wall. Just a body that felt like a wall. A strong body in a ridiculous outfit she'd been trying to avoid that felt like a wall. Oh.

"Oops- Sorry M-miss Videl! I did not see you there," said Saiyaman, hand behind his head as he laughed uneasily in his deep voice.

"What are _you_ doing here? I'm trying to solve this situation, and I don't need your help. So if you will, you can get going while I try to track down our barricaded criminals!" seethed Videl.

"Oh, right. Um, I found them, Miss!"

Videl froze, blinked, then growled.

"Then _why_ are you _here_ and not trying to take them down?!"

Awkward. He was trying to run into her on purpose. The newspaper headlines had really bothered her and he wanted to make sure they had a chance to talk. But she couldn't know he knew she was upset about it. It wouldn't make sense.

"I-I um, just wanted your help, is all! With the criminals! Bec-cause, um.. well, there are so many of them!" stuttered Gohan.

False. There were three. Easy targets, too. He could smell the food they had as soon as he'd enter the building. Guess they didn't think that their lunch could be there downfall.

"Fine. Let's go," said Videl curtly.

* * *

Once Gohan and Videl had taken care of the crooks and the Police had successfully arrested the evil-doers, Videl decided it was time to take her leave.

Walking back to her copter, she stopped as a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Miss Videl? Do you mind if we talk before you leave?" said Saiyaman.

Suddenly realizing that this was the moment she had been dreading and hoping for at the same time, she blushed as she frowned.

Gohan started to sweat. She didn't look happy. Maybe she was still upset with Saiyaman?

Before Gohan could start, however, Videl interjected.

"Meet me on my balcony."

Huh? Seeing the confused, albeit hidden face of her counterpart, she concluded, "I don't want any more news stories going around because we stayed after a crime together 'talking'. I've heard enough of it from my father, let alone my friends and others."

And with that she got in her copter and took off for home.

Once in her room, she realized that it was a bit of a mess. She quickly threw clothes on the floor into her closet and shut the door. That should do. Except her desk. She had been trying to do more research on all the material she'd found from her father on that 'Z Hero' group. Flipping some of the paperwork over and shoving the rest back into the file folder, a knock was heard on her balcony's French doors.

She went to meet her supposed love interest. He stood there awkwardly as always. Man, for how strong and good-hearted this guy was, he could use some help with social skills.

"Ok what do you want?" asked Videl as she joined him out on her balcony.

"W-well, I just, um, wanted to say that I'm sorry about the.. uh… news stories-"

"Why are you sorry? Did you say something to the reporters even _after_ I asked you _not _to?"

"N-no! I swear-"

"Then _what_?!"

Geez. Videl could certainly be a nightmare.

"Miss Videl. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. The reports caught me off guard as well, and it was slightly awkward timing considering… what had.. just happened…" trialed Gohan.

Videl's eyes narrowed into a glare, daring him to finish his sentence.

"W-well, uh, so.. N-no har-rd feelings?" laughed Gohan shakily.

Videl stayed silent, arms crossed, and still glaring. Why did this damn idiot frustrate her so much yet always could make her feel better at the same time? She obviously couldn't stay mad at him; she knew he didn't tell the reporters. She sighed.

Gohan saw her hand jet out, waiting for his in return to complete the shake.

"Fine. But if I hear another report about us being romantically involved, you'll be in more pain than you've ever experienced before, got it?" added Videl as the two still shook hands.

Right. The most pain he's ever experienced. Heh.

"Deal," finished Gohan smiling. It was good to be on her good side as Saiyaman again.

"And.." Gohan started, blushing.

"And?" asked Videl.

"O-oh, I, uh.. well, t-that k-kiss, uh, that you gave me?"

"What of it?" asked Videl sharply.

"Well, um, why?"

"Why? Why what? Why did I kiss you? Because I have some interesting questions I can think to ask you too, _Mr._ Saiyaman! Like why didn't you pull away when I kissed you? Or was seeing me naked your plan the whole time? _OR_, why did you seem to enjoy it when I tackled you to the floor, because don't think I couldn't feel anything!" raged Videl.

Yea. He knew it was a stupid question to ask her. He blushed. He couldn't believe she felt his manhood when she fell on him. He was just caught off guard… and he'd never seen a girl naked before…

Once again, Saiyaman was backed up against her terrace railing as Videl was jabbing her finger into his chest. How did someone so much weaker than him seem to keep cornering him like this?

"I- uh- I-"

"WELL?! I don't hear an _answer_ from you!" pushed Videl.

As fate would have it, Gohan would get off the hook. Both teens had been so focused on the conversation that they didn't realize Hercule Satan standing in Videl's balcony doorway, looking like he was about to burst.

Both teens blinked, and Videl and Gohan quickly leapt to opposite sides of the balcony.

"Daddy! Hi, you're hom-"

"DO NOT START WITH ME, YOUNG LADY! I TOLD YOU NO BOYS AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU BRING YOUR GOON OF A BOYFRIEND BACK HERE, IN MY HOUSE, BEHIND MY BACK, AND I CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED!"

"No, Daddy! We we're just talking!" explained Videl. She glared at Gohan to back her up.

"Oh, uh, y-yes, Mr. Satan-"

"OH YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO SHREDS FOR EVEN LOOKING AT MY LITTLE GIRL! I'LL-"

This wasn't how Gohan thought they night would end.

* * *

"Ok, so are you and Gohan official, or what?" grilled Erasa.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" responded Videl.

"Yea, Videl. You two have seemed pretty friendly lately. Plus we saw you two take off at that party," accused Sharpener.

"There's absolutely nothing going on between Gohan and I. That shouldn't even be a topic put on the table."

"Oh, Videl! He's so cute and he likes you!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

In fact, she was confused. Gohan was so nice and sweet. He's basically perfect; it was almost inhuman. But she kept seeing Saiyaman flash through her head when she started thinking about Gohan. How could she go from interested in zero boys for years and then suddenly be thinking about two at once?

As if on queue, Gohan walked through the door and up to his seat on the other side of Erasa.

"Hey guys, what's up?" chimed Gohan.

There were a round of half-hearted greetings. They must all be tired.

"Gohan, do you want a girlfriend?" suddenly asked Erasa.

Gohan nervously started laughing, hand extending behind his head.

"W-what? Oh, I don't think my mom would like that," trailed Gohan.

"Well, what if I set you up on a date with my friend Tiffy? She's cute, smart, and athletic. I think you guys would get along!" continued Erasa.

Videl crossed her arms, suddenly irritated. What was Erasa playing at? Gohan could take whomever he wanted to on a date, it didn't matter to her.

"O-oh, well, umm-"

"Perfect! How about this Friday night at 7? I'll introduce you guys later today, I usually walk with her to fifth period actually," smiled Erasa.

Just then, the teacher entered and began his lesson.

How did he just get himself into this? And how did he get out of it? Could he? He didn't want to upset anyone…

Videl kept eyeing Gohan throughout the lesson. She couldn't tell if he wanted to go on the date or not. She shouldn't let Erasa harass him like that. She had a duty to protect people, after all..

* * *

Gohan flew to visit Bulma, seeing if she heard anything from anyone on the envoy they were trying to track down.

"Well Gohan, you could take her to a movie. Maybe avoid food, unless you eat before you take her somewhere," laughed the female scientist.

And he needed dating advice.

"A movie? Sounds like it could be fun. Geez Bulma, is it bad that I don't want to take her anywhere?" questioned a confused Gohan.

"Why did you ask her on a date if you didn't want to take her out?"

"Well, my friend really wanted me to, and this friend just kind of set it up before I knew what was happening…," trailed Gohan, once again placing his hand behind his head nervously.

"Oh Gohan, you're going to have to learn to be more firm with people. You're too nice, kid, just like your dad. I'm sure you'll have a good time. Who knows? Maybe you'll really hit it off and you'll have yourself a little girlfriend!"

"I don't know, Bulma. Between school and fighting crime, I don't really have a lot of free time… And.. umm…"

"What?"

"Well. I feel weird taking another girl out.. when.. I don't know, this other girl.. is around a lot.." said Gohan carefully.

"Around a lot? Who is she?"

"Her name's Videl Satan. She fights crime like I do. She seemed a bit mean and pushy at first, actually reminded me of mom a bit, but I've got to spend some time with her. She's also a classmate at Orange Star," replied Gohan.

"Videl… Satan? Wait- Satan? Hercule's daughter?"

"Yep, that's her. She's not too much like him though, except for fighting as a hobby."

"So why do you feel weird taking this other girl out because of Videl?" inquired Bulma.

This Gohan didn't know. Sure, they'd kissed. But it didn't mean anything. And once again, it was with Saiyaman, not him. But.. could he kiss Videl as one self and date another girl as his other self?

"Do you like her? Because that's a good reason to not take the other girl out, ya know."

"No! I don't like her! She's just a friend! I just.. think she may like Saiyaman and.. it could get tricky because I'm her friend as Gohan…"

"Interesting. Well, you certainly got yourself in a pickle, kid. I don't know how you Saiyans have such complicated lives, " said Bulma, sighing. "Have you ever considering asking Videl on a date?"

Gohan blushed, "No, not really.. I don't think she's the type of girl to go on a date very often.."

"Well, you never know unless you ask, Gohan. Just something to think about. You seem more worried about Videl than your date with the other girl, anyway."

Did he? "Oh, could you not let mom know about my date? I don't think she'd like that very much.. I'll have to find some way to break it to her…" gulped Gohan.

"Sure thing , kid. Good luck with that! Let me know how your date goes, stud," winked Bulma as Gohan took his leave.

* * *

And so here he was, sitting next to this red haired 'Tiffy', watching some boring "romantic comedy" about a wedding.. or bridesmaids.. or a wedding?

She kept leaning into his shoulder and he didn't know why. Was she itchy? Did she want to talk during the movie? Maybe they should have gone to eat..

Erasa said Tiffy "could move fast", but "meant well." He just nodded, assuming that meant she was a fast runner who did community service. Maybe they had more in common then he thought. He could ask her after the movie.

* * *

Videl was tapping her figures on the table while they were waiting for their pizza at the standard pizza parlor everyone would go to after school sometimes.

"You ok, Videl? You seem.. irritated," finished Erasa.

"I'm fine."

"Right."

Silence.

Videl sighed, "I just.. I'm worried Gohan might get.. pushed."

Erasa blinked, "Pushed?"

"Yes. Tiffy is pushy and a bit slutty. What if Gohan ends up doing things he doesn't want to? He's like our responsibility, Erasa. He doesn't know much about social normalcy."

"I knew it bothered you. You're jealous!"

"No. I'm just worried. Like I would be about you dating a pusher."

"I'm sure he's fine! He needs these experiences. And I'm sure there won't be a second date, I sense they won't mesh well together," said Erasa confidently.

"But you said they'd get along really well, because they're both smart and beautiful or whatever."

Erasa just smiled knowingly, "I don't know, I just have a feeling."

And then Gohan walked into the parlor, letting out a light sneeze, with Tiffy right behind him.

Both pairs spotted each other awkwardly.

"Hey there, mind if we join you guys?" asked Gohan as Tiffy looked annoyed.

"Yea, of course!" exclaimed Erasa. "How are you guys?"

"Oh good, just saw a movie about… a wedding," said Gohan.

Videl and Tiffy remained silent, trying to ignore the other.

"Well that sounds fun. I should drag Sharpener and Videl to go see it maybe," said Erasa, trying to keep the atmosphere as calm and friendly as possible. She knew Videl wasn't happy with Tiffy.

More silence.

"Well, I need to go do rounds for the Police tonight," said Videl through gritted teeth.

"Rounds? Vide-"

"I forgot to tell you about it. I'll be done in a couple hours. I'll text you," said Videl, walking out of the restaurant without a glance towards Gohan or his "date."

"Sorry about that guys, Videl can just get… " trailed Erasa.

"We know," Tiffy replied stiffly.

"What rounds?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, for her Police work probably. Just checking out the city to see if any baddies are out and about! That girl never rests."

Uh oh. What if she found something? He needed to make sure she'd be ok. Shoot. How was he going to get out of this situation?

"Well, I um.. forgot to tell you, uh, Tiffy, that I need to start heading home now, because- uh, I live so far.. away?"

Her irritated attitude certainly didn't lesson any. She just gave him a dirty look and a shrug.

"Great! Bye guys, see you at school!" And Gohan took off out the door, not noticing a hostile Tiffy and nervous Erasa.

* * *

She needed to punch something. If anyone so much as stood a toe out of line she'd be on them faster than a cat jumping out of water.

She just needed to breath. Stupid Tiffy. And stupid Gohan! Ugh! What if he kissed her goodnight? She suddenly had a weird, sick feeling in her stomach. Why did the thought of Gohan kissing some girl make her feel ill?

She began walking to the Satan City Park a few blocks away. There was bound to be hoodlums there.

As if on queue, the biggest hoodlum of them all came floating down to her.

He cleared his throat, "Uh- Miss Videl?"

She kept walking, ignoring his presence.

"Miss Videl? You seem upset.. Would you.. uh, like someone to listen?"

Videl halted. No. She didn't need anyone to listen to her pathetic boy problems. She knew what she needed.

It caught Gohan slightly off guard, but his keen agility and strong sense of ki warned him of the fist flying at his face. Before he knew what hit him, he and Videl were sparring. Well, maybe it wasn't harmless practice on Videl's side.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, jab after jab, this girl doesn't tire easily! And she really wasn't a bad martial artist. With proper training, she'd fit in with the Z warriors in no time.

Videl just grew more and more frustrated that she wasn't landing a punch on the guy. How the hell did he get so fast?! Come to think of it, how did he fly? Or get so strong? She remembered running into him, as solid as steel.

"ARRGHH!" Videl let out her battle cry and she kept throwing attacks. "I- just- hate- HIIMMM!"

Gohan caught her first, then her leg that tried to catch him off guard. Tilting his head a little, he innocently asked, "Hate who?"

Videl was breathing heavily, limbs in Saiyaman's grasp. She just glared at him.

"No one. I don't know. You. Boys. Ughh!"

Videl had boy problems? He had no idea! Her issues with Saiyaman weren't new news to him though.

"Boys? Do you.. have a boyfriend you're upset with?" He didn't know why he was blushing when he said this, slightly curious to know her response.

"A boyfriend? No. Just this.. boy. I don't know. He went on some stupid date and I don't know why I care. It's not my concern. But the girl is so forward!"

At this point he had released her limbs and she was throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Well.. I'm not the best at advice with the opposite sex or with love, but.. if you're this upset about it, you could see how the date went? Maybe they didn't get along?"

Videl just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know what happened after they ate and Gohan escorted _Tiffy _home.

"I don't need to know. He's just a friend. I'm feeling protective. That's all."

Videl sat down on the nearest bench, with Saiyaman joining her.

"Look, Videl. You're strong, independent, determined, passionate, and.. and beautiful. I'm sure this guy knows that, and maybe if you talked with him.. he wouldn't need to go on more dates with other girls?" finished Gohan. He couldn't imagine the boy Videl would end up with.

Videl sat there, contemplating Saiyaman's words. They were so kind and sincere sounding. She blushed, did he say beautiful?

The moon was out and the sky was clear. She could feel the night breeze now that she wasn't exerting herself. She looked over at Saiyaman, wondering is he had meant to call her all those things.

"You.. think all those things of me?" asked Videl. She was feeling vulnerable again.

"W-well, I mean, y-yea.. from a uh, professional standpoint, of course.." stuttered Gohan. He may have let slip a little too much.

He stared back at her face. Little wisps of hair blowing in the wind, her eyes bright and blue. He could see her shiver lightly, and without thinking much of it he wrapped his cape around her shoulders, scooting closer.

She had a light smile on her face. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she had kissed him before? She could smell his scent again, she was wrapped in it. His close proximity made her study his chiseled features. Even his freaken jaw line was godly looking.

And his lips.. soft, perfectly shaped, yet manly at the same time.

Gohan was getting nervous. Why was she staring? Was she trying to figure his identity now? He thought they were sharing a nice moment.

Yet she didn't seem suspicious, more relaxed and… coy, even? She was still wrapped up in his cape, which practically brought the two side by side. But she was playing with the end of his green tunic, her small fingers rubbing the material between each other. She kept looking at him, his lips, and she would scoot even closer.

Her behavior didn't make sense, she was always yelling at him and this was off. Did he have something on his face?

But her big, beautiful, blue eyes didn't waver. And as nervous and confused as he was, something was egging him on to get even closer. His heart was starting to beat faster. Her hair was shining in the moon light, her vulnerable state making her look fragile and ethereal.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Videl with a giggle as she started drawing little invisible circles with her finger on his lower leg.

Was she flirting with him? Her light touch made him breathless. She was so close to his face, and her giggle showed the joy in her eyes that made it impossible to remember any time they held any other emotion inside of them.

".. Videl?"

Closer.

"Y-yes?"

Blushing.

Closer.

"Yo-u.. I.."

Closer.

Her eyes.

His lips.

Touching.

Videl could feel his lips tenderly taking hers, light and sweet yet firm enough to make her want more.

Small, short, light kisses turned into longer, firmer, more passionate ones. He could feel her fingers on his chest, which drove him wild. Every little movement and touch from her became sensual for him. He had pulled her closer to him, arms around her back holding her dearly.

This stupid helmet was in the way! But what did this all mean? Should she know his identity? How would that change things for her and "Gohan"? Wait.. was Saiyaman romantically involved with Videl Satan? How could he be with her now and not in his undisguised form?

But her kisses were so supple and perfect. He wanted more. He remembered her nude figure he'd accidentally been exposed to in her room, and how lovely every inch of her body is. Who was he kidding? His mother taught him to be a gentleman, but he was still a teenage boy! Of course he'd thought about her naked!

He could feel the swelling in his lower region, and apparently so could the girl who was practically on his lap at this point.

Videl giggled and blushed as they stopped kissing.

He squirmed uncomfortably, muttering an apology as Videl started kissing him again. She trailed her lips down his jaw to his neck, enjoying the nervously aroused man she was sitting on.

Her little giggles and soft hums of content as she kissed him were overwhelmingly delightful, but he cursed this behavior at the same time because he couldn't seem to keep himself fully in check in… places.

He heard her whisper his name.

Wait.

His real name. Videl just whispered "Gohan".

Suddenly they both froze. Videl shot out of his lap, looking embarrassed while Gohan just sat there confused. Did she know who he was? How?

But Videl just put her hands to her mouth, a look of horror and humiliation on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. to say that name.." she trialed awkwardly.

So she didn't know it was him? Then why'd she say his actually name as he was disguised as Saiyaman? Was it a slip? Was she thinking about his other self?

"Um.. why did you s-say 'Gohan'?" gulped the disguised Gohan nervously.

"I-I- well-"

She couldn't get anything out. She was so embarrassed! She had just said the name of the other boy she fancied while kissing this one! How _wrong_!

"Videl."

She just froze. She felt like crying. He was going to hate her.

But before she knew what hit her, she was in the air flying high in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh man, how was he going to handle this? Should he just tell her who he is? Should he be upset? I mean, she was kissing him and then said another boy's name.. even if er, it was him still she was thinking about.

They were back in their ever-oh-so-familiar meeting spot on Videl's balcony.

He let her go and could see her cheeks were slightly wet. Had she been crying? Did she feel that bad?

Silence.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he even wanted to make of the situation.

And they had just made out. His first make out session! Man, would Krillin be giving him a pat on the back right about now!

"I-" Videl started, but stopped short.

"Why don't we go inside where it's warmer?" asked Gohan. She was shivering.

Videl just slowly nodded and they walked into her room. The rush of warm air hit her face instantly, heating up her whole body.

And now they were in her room. Standing. Silently.

"Saiyaman, I-"

"What's that picture you have?"

She stopped. Besides the fact that he had just interrupted her when she was clearly about to apologize, she blinked dumbfoundely.

"Huh?" Oh, eloquent.

"That picture on your desk. I saw it the first time I was in your room."

Videl looked over at her desk and noticed the picture half-heartedly half way shoved in the file she stored her dad's information in. Huh. Good eyes.

"Oh, I'm just doing some research."

"For what? The Tournament?"

She blinked. Why would he think it had to do with the World Martial Arts Tournament? Did she mention she was competing? I guess everyone knows. The boys were wearing gis, she supposed. Once again: good eyes. Almost too good actually.

"You know them?"

It was a statement more than a question. Was Saiyaman possibly in this Hero gang? Is that why he had so many super human qualities about him? His tricks?

She noticed he didn't answer. She didn't like to repeat herself.

"Where do you know them from? Fighting?"

This girl was spot on. But sometimes it was unnerving what she knew. He was actually surprised she hadn't figured his identity out.. well, sort of. Should he tell her his connections? He was still Saiayman to her, afterall.

"Yea… I know them…" said Gohan hesitantly.

Videl eyed him. He seemed slightly uneasy.

"They're… relatives."

Relatives? None of the four men in the picture had the same surname.

There was a Master Roshi, a Son Gok-

"Oh my god."

* * *

"The Master is becoming impatient."

"I'm sure he is."

"How much longer?"

"Earth's best fighters all meet in one place to prove themselves amongst one another in two Earth months time."

"And you'll be watching?"

"I'll be watching.. And waiting."

* * *

"GOKUU! GOTTEENN!"

Chi Chi had just finished making dinner. Now where were those boys? And where was Gohan? Right. Out with some hussy. Really, she didn't send him to school to become distracted with girls! He needs the credentials for a top University!

Goku and Goten had flown in the front door, sweaty and slightly out of breathe. Goten loved his time with his father. It made Chi Chi so happy that they could all be one unit together again.. minus her maturing eldest who suddenly found the need to abondon his mother and this new restoration of familial ties to throw his life away on some tramp.

Chi Chi sighed as the boys finished washing up and began eating. She did have to wonder how his night was going though….

* * *

"Oh… my god.."

Gohan became uneasier. Maybe she wasn't ready to know? Maybe this was a bad idea?

"Vi-videl-"

"Gohan!"

She couldn't believe it! She was confused. And upset. And in awe. Why could this boy cause her so many conflicting emotions?!

"Y-yes?"

His hands were up as if he was waiting for her to start yelling or punching. But she was almost in too much shock.

Silence.

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? Why.. I mean, How? I just-"

"I kept my identity secret from everyone but my family, Videl! For their protection. And so no one at school would think I was any weirder than they already thought I was…" chuckled a nervous Gohan as that hand went behind his head.

Of course. The mannerisms. The scent. The awkwardness. But the power? The skill?

And then she did the unexpected.

"Train me."

Uh… Gohan blinked.

"W-what?"

"Train me. Show me how you got so strong," Videl challenged.

"W-well, I don't know, Videl, I've never trained-"

"Do it or I tell tell everyone who Saiyaman is."

Gohan froze. She wouldn't, would she?

"You- you, wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would," smirked Videl as she crossed her arms. Finally, things were on her playing field.

"Bu-ut-"

"What? You don't want to train me? You can kiss me and see me naked but you can't train me?!"

"No! Of course I can! It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I'm training myself.. for the Tournament.."

Ahh, interesting. Perfect.

"C'mon, Gohan! Only for a month, then the last month we have for ourselves! Besides, when we fight in the Tournament, I want to be ready to kick your ass."

There was her smirk again. Kick his ass.. right.

"Well… alright.."

"Yes! Oh, thanks Gohan! Hey now, it'll be fun! Just like earlier tonight when we had our fun little spar!" She grinned. Even though she was angry and it wasn't meant to be fun for him….

"Yea… " chuckled Gohan still uneasily.

"But, Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you… take off your helmet?"

Huh. All this time and he still had it on. Well, here goes nothing…

Videl smiled as she recognized the familiar features of Gohan face start to appear. His eyes, his messy black hair, his lips… She blushed. Oh god, she had practically jumped him earlier!

He just smiled back at her. Maybe it'd be nice to have a friend who knows?

"Now remember Videk, you can't tell anyone!"

"Oh I know, I know. My lips are sealed… as long as you train me," she smirked.

"Yes, as long as I train you," concluded Gohan.

"But um.. why do you have that picture again?"

She froze. How awkward was it that she had a picture of his family laying around her room for weeks on end.

"I found it. I was just studying up old techniques," covered Videl.

"Well, I guess you'll be learning some of that stuff here soon," laughed Gohan.

A comfortable silence fell between them. He couldn't complain he'd be spending more time with Videl, he had kind of wanted to. He just didn't imagine it'd be through training. But hey, he couldn't complain, it was one of his favorite things to do!

"Well, I should get going.. My mom's going to want me home before she thinks I went off and eloped with Tiffy!"

Tiffy.

Videl suddenly got ridged.

"Just so you know… I uh, don't plan on seeing her again."

He smiled, and Videl blushed back. She had forgotten she spilled her guts to him earlier about her jealousy over his date with that girl.

"O-oh, yea.. I mean.."

Videl Satan was at a lost for words _again_.

Gohan just smiled at her and walked out her balcony doors. Videl went to go wave good-bye when she thought of something else.

"Hey, Gohan? Do you think… you could teach me to fly?"

Gohan starred back at her, contemplating.

"Well, yea! I should be able too," he grinned.

They shared one more soft, sweet smile as Gohan flew home.

What a night.


	9. Chapter 9

"HAHHH!"

Videl kicked the punching bag for one last time. She ended up waking up at noon and decided it was too late to fly the multiple hour journey out to Gohan's for only a couple hours of training. She was still unsure if that was the right decision, but either way she needed to be in tiptop shape for him. So here she was, training.

Some of the male fighters in her father's gym had been watching her. She was used to the stares and the heckling, all when her father wasn't looking of course.

"That was a great hit, Videl!"

"You sure you don't feel like a coffee break? I know this great little place…"

"You looked so badass the other night on the news!"

And so on. Really? What did they want from her? A date? A gossip buddy?

She walked passed all of them without so much as a glance, those simply just starring darting out of her way.

To do: shower, eat dinner, and find some bio on Son Gohan.

It peaked her interest to no end that he knew the boys in that picture.

She rolled her eyes. But of course he did.

* * *

"This food is delicious, Mom!"

"Yea thanks, Chi!"

"Thank you, Mommy!"

She was surprised they could even form words at the rate they were inhaling her meal.

"So Gohan, you never told me how your date went. Will you be seeing this young lady again?"

Everyone at the table froze. Whether out of interest or debating their next move in case Chi Chi went off like a bomb, it was unclear.

Gohan contemplated how to tell his mother about the night's events. Well, Tiffy and I saw the most boring movie in the world, and then I sort of ditched her to kiss another girl, who by the way, knows I'm Saiyaman, is Hercule Satan's daughter, and my new student.

"Um, it went well."

Chi Chi raised a brow.

"Well how well, Gohan? Will she be coming for dinner next weekend? Are we meeting her parents? I hope nothing too serious happened because you were out pretty late! Gohan! Does your father need to have another chat with you about-"

"MOM! Shhh! Goten is right here! And no, nothing like that. We're not going on another date. But uh, I have another friend- you know the one I sometimes fight crime with?- who may be coming over once in a while to train with me.."

Nice. Just casually slipped that one in there!

As Gohan was giving himself a pat on the back mentally, he missed Goten's confused face during his comment.

"Don't you fight crime with a girl, Gohan?"

Everyone froze again, mid scoop of eighths and chewing. Goten was going to get it tonight.

"Gohan! I thought I raised you better than this! You probably went and broke that poor girl's heart! I mean REALLY- asking another girl out the same night you had devoted to another young woman?! You better not be getting into that business Gohan, and you know what I mean! Men just using women and making money off of them! I can't believe you treat women this way! This is just-"

"MOM! It wasn't like that- really! I respect women! Tiffy and I just didn't hit it off! Videl and I are just friends and she's entering the Tournament as well. We just.. ran into each other and it worked out that we'd be training together. That's all!"

Chi Chi eyed him suspiciously. She knew something was up.

"Chi- I think Gohan is just meeting a lot of different people right now. Satan City is a big place, and it'd be nice to meet this girl who fights crime with him." Goku took an overly sized bite of food and continued, "How stwong is she, Gowan? Whewe'd she train?"

He owed his dad. Of course his inquiries would be harmless! He only thought of food and fighting!

"Oh, yea. She's pretty strong. With some proper training I think she can take on Yamcha, maybe even Krillin one day," said Gohan, eager to keep the conversation as innocent as possible.

Goku let out a low whistle. It was exciting to get someone who had the potential to learn so many new things again.

"And this was the girl you wanted to marry, right Gohan? The one you asked me about a while ago?"

Gohan started choking on his food. Shit.

"Daaadd!"

Chi Chi snapped.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL YOUR POOR MOTHER ABOUT THESE KINDS OF THINGS?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?! WHO IS SHE? WHEN DO WE MEET HER?! HOW LONG-"

He was never going to be excused from the table.

* * *

Son Gohan: Son of Son Goku, prized fighting champion prior to her dad's legacy, and lives in the middle of nowhere.

However, she couldn't seem to scratch up any new dirt on Gohan, just as she couldn't on the fighters she'd been stalking earlier as well.

She looked at her notes.

Yamcha "the Bandit": famous baseball player who only hit homeruns.

Krillin: rumored ex-monk and fought under the infamous and almost mythical turtle hermit.

Master Roshi: esteemed fighter who mastered the turtle style of fighting.

Son Goku: winner of the previous Martial Arts Tournament, rumored to have been in major historical battles involving an evil "King Piccolo".

Ugh. Why were these guys so mysterious? It's like they paid someone to keep their information as private and broad as possible! What- do they know some trillionaire who can mess with technology at his or her own freewill?

It was time for bed. She was walking up at 5:30am to get a head start on getting to Gohan's. She'd surprise him, she was sure of it, but he'd have no choice but to train her then and there!

* * *

Videl was flying on autopilot. She typed in Gohan's address into the GPS.

She'd be there in an hour and it was almost 8am. She'd hope they'd be up by 9am on a Sunday. There was a second that passed when she feared she'd be intruding, and then thought twice. They'd be up due to mountain time or something like that, right?

* * *

Gohan, Goten, and Goku had flown over to Bulma's for another meeting. Even though no one ever had any advances in discovering who the envoy might be, it was nice to see everyone and to remind the gang that they needed to be training for the Tournament.

"Bulma! Hey! Got any food?" asked Goku innocently as he walked right passed her and headed for the kitchen.

"What? That's it? Not even a 'How have you been'? Geez, this is just typical of you Saiyans. But yea, there's food. Better hurry before Vegeta eats it all," said Bulma annoyed.

"Sorry about Dad, Bulma. You know he only thinks of food sometimes," said Gohan. "Are the others coming?"

"Yea, Krillin and Yamcha should be here soon I'm sure. You never know with Piccolo or Tien though. Hey Goten, Trunks is still asleep. Feel free to wake him," smiled Bumla.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" cried Goten as he ran down the hallway.

"So Gohan, how have things been going? Oh, how was your date?"

"Uhh, well. It could have gone a bit better I suppose," said Gohan smiling dumbly with his hand behind his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we didn't have much to say and the movie we went to was so boring! Man, I can't believe people spend money on some of those films. But… you remember my friend, Videl?"

"Yea, sure. The one who fights crime too. _The_ daughter of Hercule Satan," smirked Bulma.

"Well. We ran into her and a friend of ours. She seemed a bit upset and then went to go look for a crime to bust and… I couldn't let her go out alone at night! So I left my date.. But she was with our friend, so she was fine," said Gohan uneasily. He kind of sounded like a jerk when he said it out loud.

"You ditched your date for another girl?"

"No! I have a duty Bulma! If Videl found something and couldn't manage it on her own, she could get really hurt," pouted Gohan.

"Right. Is Videl a good kisser?"

Gohan just stood there, turning red. How did Bulma know?

"I- well- how-"

Bulma just started laughing loudly.

"Oh Gohan, it's all over your face that you have a crush. As for the kiss, that was just a wild guess. She kissed you once already, didn't she? But as Saiyaman or something?"

Gohan blushed, "Yes. This time was Saiyaman also. But… we're not together. We're just friends. But she did find out I'm Saiyaman later that night. She kinda forced me into training her and teaching her to fly."

"Wow, and you just said yes? Don't you have your own training to be doing? And spying? We haven't tracked down that envoy!"

"I know, I know. I'm trying to convince Mom to let me take the last couple weeks before the Tournament off from school. So I'll have plenty of time to just focus on training. And I'm all over Satan City, almost daily from school to crime fighting. Nothing out of the ordinary still. And Videl… she kind of said she'd tell the news who I was if I didn't cooperate…" trailed Gohan.

"Geez! She blackmailed you? This girl sure knows how to wrap you around her finger, as well as the rest of your Police Force, huh? I can only imagine what she'd be like as your girlfriend," laughed Bulma.

"I said it wasn't like that!" cried an embarrassed Gohan.

* * *

"Hello, we don't take solicitations out here, sorry!"

"Wait- I'm here for Gohan! Does he live here?" asked Videl quickly, as some older woman was shutting the door in her face.

"Oh? And what do you want with my Gohan?" questioned the woman, who Videl now supposed was his mother.

"We're supposed to start training soon. Do you mind getting him so we can get started? I'm entering the World Martial Art-"

Videl suddenly was overcome by a squeal of delight emitting from the women, who swung the door wide open and enveloped Videl into a large hug.

"You must be Videl! I'm Chi Chi, Gohan's mother! He's told us so much about you! Please come in for some tea," exclaimed Chi Chi as she dragged Videl into the house.

Videl soon found herself sitting in the middle of their couch, with tea and biscuits in front of her on the coffee table. Chi Chi was sitting opposite her in a wicker chair, smiling.

"Thank you, Chi Chi. The biscuits taste amazing, did you make them yourself?"

"Oh of course! I can give you the recipe so you can learn to make them yourself one day, hmm?" Chi Chi said with an even wider smile.

"Oh, at least for now I can pass it on to my cook," replied Videl, who was starting to get creeped out at the women opposite her smiling so widely.

"Your cook? You… have a cook?" questioned Chi Chi, suddenly leaning in to hear Videl's answer.

"Well, yes. My family does." Hm. Did Gohan not mention my family's background? That's usually the first thing to come up.

"Are your parents wealthy? I mean, to afford a cook?" pressed Chi Chi.

"Well, yes," said Videl meekly. "I suppose you could say that."

"Interesting. And what do you want to do with your life? Go to school, since your parents can afford further education?"

"Well, I'm not sure actually. I volunteer a lot of time with the Satan City Police Force, and I'm not sure what they'd do without me. I've thought about staying and working for them full time, or-"

"What age did your parents get married?" interrupted Chi Chi.

Strange. "Uh, twenty- three about-"

"How do you feel about children?"

Huh? "Well, I like them-"

"What kind of grades do you get?"

"They're f-fine. Is Gohan-"

"Can you cook anything at all?"

"Well, some things-

"How do you except to marry my Gohan when you hardly know the answers to these questions?! Videl, you need to be prepared!" yelled Chi Chi, slamming her hand on the table in between them. "You need to-"

Videl just sat back against the coach, eyes wide, listening to the ranting of the obviously crazed women in front of her.

* * *

Goku and Gohan touched down at home in the afternoon. Goten had decided to spend the night at Bulma's, and Gohan would just grab him after school tomorrow.

As the men walked into the house, they noticed the coffee table had been cracked on the surface and two cups of tea were sitting on the table.

"Mom, did you have a guest stop by a little while ago?"

"Oh Gohan, I had a lovely light afternoon chat with your girlfriend! She stopped by looking for you this morning and just left about half an hour ago. We had so much to talk about! I don't know why you invited her over when you weren't even here, especially with that long flight she has," commented Chi Chi with a furrowed brow.

"Wh-what?! Videl was here?!"

"Yes. I said she just left. But she would just make such a suitable match for you, honey! Did you know her family is almost as _wealthy_ as Bulma's?! And-"

"Yea, Mom, I'm aware. She's Hercule Satan's daughter."

Chi Chi stopped mid-rant, irritation suddenly apparent on her face.

"She's _his_ daughter? Gohan, why on earth would you want that baffoon of a man to be your father-in-law?!" cried Chi Chi.

"Mom. Videl and I are just friends. I don't have to think about those things.." trialed Gohan, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, she's the first girl you've ever brought home to meet me. So obviously there is something going on. I may be getting old, but I am still with it, young man!"

Gohan sighed.

* * *

Gohan's locker door flew shut in front of him.

"We're getting married, huh?" teased am irritated looking Videl Satan.

"No! Videl, I'm so sorry about my mother! She just-"

"Can it. I went to your house to train and you weren't there. I flew hours to go see you and I got stuck with a lecture about my lack of domestic skills! Oh you owe me, Son Gohan!"

"Videl! Please, if you had just called-"

"_Just_ called?! I don't have your number! When I said I wanted you to train me _this_ month, I meant immediately. I'm coming home with you after school. Do you have any objections?" Videl dared.

"N-no. After school is perfect," nervously chuckled Gohan.

"Fine. And don't think you can just slip away from me! Or else your dear 'future wife' might happen to walk into the nearest news station for a gossip session," glared Videl.

"I know, Videl! Right after school, promise. Meet me here, right by my locker, ok? We'll go from there," said Gohan, smiling in a way that was meant to assure the irritated vixen in front of him.

Videl just crossed her arms, glared, and walked away. Gohan took that as an OK. Being in the doghouse sure wasn't any fun. He couldn't imagine the individual who'd have to deal with that for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Gohan?"

"The answer is C."

"Correct. When did the-"

Videl tuned out again. Of course Gohan got it right. She watched him taking notes for a few seconds then went back to her own.

Maybe she was being too pushy? Too hard on him? But then she thought of Saiyaman and all the amazing things he was capable of… she wanted that!

Gohan seemed so scrawny, but he was so powerful. In fact, she'd never seen anything like it. Maybe just in her dad's Cell Games video. Hmm…

Sharpener leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Hey babe, want to get a bite to eat after school today? My treat," he grinned.

"I'm busy," stated Videl without even turning her head towards him.

"Oh yea, with who? Gohan? You're not still on that bandwagon with all the other girls in the school, now are you?"

Videl was irritated. Of course she wasn't in love with him like the rest of the girls here. She meant business… and what if she kissed him as Saiyaman. They were technically two different people then.

"As a matter of fact, I am hanging out with Gohan," said Videl.

Sharpener knew he teased her about it before. That Gohan and Videl had been spending an awkward amount of time together, but he never thought she'd actually be interested. Videl was aways the one he could never have, and for the hell of it made it a sport of wooing her every once in a while. Never succeeding, but somehow managing to be one of her better friends at Orange Star High. He didn't know if he actually like her, but every once in awhile he felt the need to heckle her. Sure, he had just made out with Erasa the other week, but they were drunk and she was kind of easy.

Sharpener just 'hmphed' back into his seat. Stupid Gohan.

Little did either Videl or Sharpener know, Gohan could hear the conversation with his heighted hearing abilities.

* * *

Videl walked over to Gohan's locker, waiting for him to arrive.

She noticed people eyeing her curiously, wondering why she was standing at this kid's locker. She could just hear the rumors now- "Videl Satan and Nerd Boy sitting in a tree."

Gohan finally met up with her, giving her a smile as he put his books away.

"So, some Monday night training, huh?" smiled Gohan.

Videl couldn't help but smile back, he was just so easy to be around.

"Yep. Are you excited?"

"Actually, I am. I've never had the opportunity to really train anyone before. You'll be like my dummy," giggled Gohan.

She didn't like the sound of that.

After seeing the look on Videl's face, he quickly added, "I'm just joking! Sort of… Really, you've already met my mother, so the hard part is over!"

Videl couldn't help but laugh. There had to be some truth in that statement.

They began walking out the door. How was she going to keep up with him in her jet copter when he's flying? But she noticed they weren't heading to the front doors for the streets, they were going up to the roof.

"Are you flying home?" Videl inquired.

Gohan just grinned, "We're flying home."


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan ran to his room to change as Videl waited with his mother in the living room. Maybe that was a bit mean, but it's not like she could stay in his room while he was changing.

She didn't seem to enjoy the flight too much. He smelt the shirt he just took off that held her scent. God, it was good.

He finished putting on his gi, but for some reason thought back to Bulma's comment about staying focused on the more important matters: tracking down the envoy.

Was he distracted? Did fighting crime and teaching Videl to fly not count towards anything productive?

He remembered the group's conversation at the table.

_[yesterday]_

_Goku held a serious look on his face. _

_"If we can't track down this envoy, I'm worried he'll endanger innocent lives here on earth- or in the Tournament," said Goku._

_"Nonsense. Who cares about those stupid weaklings anyway?!" shouted Vegeta._

_Most of the group just ignored him at this point in time. What else would Vegeta contribute?_

_"I don't sense anything, and I've been keeping a watch on Kami's Lookout constantly," said Piccolo._

_"And you're still keeping an eye on Hercule, huh Gohan? Seems you've been getting pretty close to his daughter over there," teased Krillin with a sly grin._

_Gohan just blushed, "There's been nothing out of the ordinary in Satan City."_

_"Maybe we should start taking alternative routes, scouting various cities we don't often visit, for anything strange," offered Goku._

_"I'm not wasting my precious time floating around some random, weakling city when I can be training to beat you, Kakkorrat!"_

_"I'm almost tempted to just wait for the Tournament, to be honest, and deal with this then. The envoy clearly doesn't want to be discovered, and I doubt we'll have much luck. We have Gohan in a prime location already, that may be all we can do these next two months," said Krillin._

_Everyone remained silent. Maybe that was the best plan. _

Gohan could hear yelling down the hall. Uh oh.

* * *

"Now listen here! My father is a great man and you should show him some respect!"

"Oh he's done nothing for us! He's an idiotic-"

"Mom!"

Both Videl and Chi Chi stopped yelling but the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. It was his worst nightmare, both women upset and ready to murder.

"Fine. Go and train. But think twice before you go and join into her family! I don't want to be serving that buffoon of a man dinner any time soon," said Chi Chi through gritted teeth as she stormed out of the room.

"Excuse my mother, really. She gets these ideas in her head and then there's no stopping her. She can be pretty strong-willed…" said Gohan, putting his hand behind his head.

"Yea. I get that."

"You know she entered the World Martial Arts Tournament, too," said Gohan casually. "I don't think it helped her temper much, being a fighter."

"She- Chi Chi- oh," said Videl quietly. She'd had no idea who his mother was. She felt a bit embarrassed actually. Of course Son Goku would marry another fighter.

"Actually, they got married right after he won the Tournament. They fought against each other, and right after my mom lost to him, he proposed," said Gohan with a smile.

If she were into that stuff, she'd say that that sounded kind of sweet.

"Hm," was all that came out of Videl. She couldn't admit that that bit of information caught her interest.

"Let's start some training before it gets too late, huh?"

* * *

So, here they were. Sitting.

Videl was annoyed. She wanted to prove to him that she was stronger than he thought. Surprise him with her great fighting abilities!

"Videl. You need to calm down and clear your mind. A good fighter focuses as much on mental clarity and strength as physical."

She growled, "Fine."

She kept trying to meditate.

"You need your mind completely clear for what I'm about to teach you."

"And what's that?"

"Ki."

"Ki?"

"Correct."

"I've never heard of Ki, is that a rough translation of something?" asked Videl, slightly confused.

"It's more like the life force that is within each of us that can be manipulated with training," said Gohan matter-of-factly.

"You're pulling my leg. Gohan, I need you to take this training seriously-"

"Videl! I am serious. Trust me when I say there's always something new to learn in the field of Martial Arts, and for you today it's about Ki manipulation."

Videl just took a deep breath. When did meditation start to calm you?

* * *

Hercule Satan sat in his leather reclinable chair, watching a previous match in his in home theater with beer in hand.

"YAY! HAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT?! HAHAHA! Hey Butler Man- go grab Videl so she can come watch this with me!" yelled an ecstatic father of one.

"The Mistress is out, Sir."

"What do you mean out!? It's nine at night on a school night! She hasn't come in to greet her old man all day!" shouted Hercule.

"She has not been home today, Sir."

"Grrr! What do you mean 'not been home'?! Where is she?! She better not be with some boy right now, or that stupid punk kid running around in a cape! If I catch her with him again, I'm going to have to beat that kid up and that would just be bad news for him! HAHAHA! YES IT WOULD!"

"You are correct, Sir. Shall I contact the Mistress?"

"HAHAHA! WHAT?! Oh, uhh.. yea. Get Videl on the phone! She better be home in an hour!"

* * *

"Thanks Gohan, although I must admit, this wasn't how I thought my first training session would go with you," smiled Videl.

They had spent more time meditating so she could reach her ki, something she discovered was one of the more difficult things she's ever tried to do. She was almost there though. Once Gohan showed her his ki, and explained that that was how he was able to fly, she became determined to manipulate it herself.

"It's a bit different, but a basic skill you need to know to really do anything," said Gohan sheepishly.

Videl quickly became irritated as Gohan continued walking her away from his house so she could find an appropriate place to take off in her jet copter.

"What do you mean basic? I've been fighting forever without it, and I'd say I've been doing just fine! Or do you not agree, Gohan?" Videl seethed. Why did this boy's opinion matter so much anyway? What'd he know?

"N-no! Videl, you're a good fighter! A great fighter! But ki manipulation will be able to take you even farther is all. I've just been controlling it for so long it just feels basic," said Gohan carefully.

"Right."

"Really Videl, you did well! And you can practice at home for the next time we meet to train," smiled Gohan.

Their next session. A Monday was a poor choice to start training, but it was his fault. If he had been home yesterday…

"How about Friday after school?" suggested Videl.

"Yea, that sounds good," smiled Gohan.

They stood for a moment, Videl next to her jetcopter that she had decapsulated already.

"Well, it was nice training with you Gohan, even if I found it a little strange," said Videl. Why was she hesitating?

"You sure you don't want me to fly you back? It'll beat your jetcopter by a couple hours," grinned Gohan.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with my jetcopter. It's gotten me through a lot of tough times with the Police Force, and it's faster than any car I could drive," said Videl, playfully punching Gohan's arm. Ouch.

They both laughed. "I suppose it doesn't beat flying though," grinned Videl. "Soon?"

"Soon," finished Gohan.

There was a comfortable silence that fell, neither moving to end the conversation. They got along well.

Suddenly Videl's phone rang, causing the two teens to realize how late it really was.

"Ah, my Dad is calling," grimaced Videl. "I should leave now."

Videl hoped up into her jetcopter and began to take off, looking visibly irritated behind the glass of the machine as she answered the phone.

What a girl.

* * *

Videl got home about midnight, deciding not to worry about homework for the night. Maybe she could guilt Gohan into doing it for her?

She remembered the seeming success of the evening. She'd have to wake up early and mediated before school started.

A smile flashed as she remembered dinner. Boy, could his mom cook! The embarrassed Gohan as his family kept referring to her as his "girlfriend" or "future big sister". She didn't know why she found it amusing instead of strange or off-putting.

* * *

"Ok, girl. I've been thinking a lot this week and I have a great idea for you to improve your style," grinned Erasa.

Videl grimaced uneasily.

Erasa went through this with her every so often, believing that she would become more feminine if she just found something she personally liked doing within the cosmetic world.

"I have a lot to focus on right now, Erasa. Training and school are taking up too much time and-"

But she stopped short as the blonde slammed a magazine page down in front her; it was a girl with cropped hair.

She had been thinking about cutting it recently…


End file.
